


Eternal Desires

by jhgoddessreborn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Bondage, Bonding, Creature Hermione Granger, Creature Inheritance, Daddy Dom Severus Snape, Daddy Kink, Dom Draco Malfoy, Double Penetration, F/M, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Hermione Granger, Succubi & Incubi, Triad - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhgoddessreborn/pseuds/jhgoddessreborn
Summary: Hermione finds out about her true parentage.  She was never actually a Muggleborn, but a Nephalem given to the Granger's to raise for her earthly life.  On her 19th birthday she found that her mother was an Archangel and her father was the creator and God of Incubi.  After her mortal life she would continue to an immortal one with her Chosen mates.  They would be pure of heart and because of their prowess, only two would be needed to satisfy the succubus within her.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 22
Kudos: 149





	1. Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Kudo's and comments very much appreciated.
> 
> I don't have a beta...so I apologize for any errors along the way.

Rich green fields passed by one after another and tension she didn’t even realize she was holding began fading away. Being back on the Hogwarts Express was exactly where she needed to be. She needed the space to finally just be herself, not the golden girl, not part of the trio. She was sick of all the galas, the ceremonies, hearing everyone say thank you. It probably made her a terrible person, but she never wanted to shake another person’s hand again in her life. 

Most of the students in her year had opted to take their NEWTS at the ministry and avoid going back to the last scene of the war, but it felt exactly like where she needed to be. She knew she could have easily passed the exams, but she had no idea what to do with her life anymore. Her world felt upside down. So much had happened over the summer, and loathe as she was to admit it, she wanted to hide, and Hogwarts was her best option outside of living as a muggle.

Professor Snape had survived his attack in the shrieking shack thanks to Fawkes intervention. It seemed Dumbledore had paid him back for the small mercy of killing his withering body. She knew he was innocent in the matter, but it had seemed that he had wished for death and was not very happy he survived from what she had been told.

Her parents had been located in Australia and brought back to St Mungo’s to have their memories restored, but that had also been an ordeal. Because she had taken the memories, and only she truly knew the difference between the real ones and the implants, she had to be there with the mind healers as they tapped into her parent’s life history. 

There had been one specific memory that had sent her mind reeling and she still wasn’t sure how to process it. The healers repeatedly questioned if it could have been part of an implanted memory, and she made it very clear that the new life she had created for them did not include them  _ ever  _ having any children. So what was this memory about?

Her mother and father had been at a park in the late summer. There were small children running, chasing each other, people flying kites, picnics, kids running through a water fountain, and dogs running after balls. It looked like a perfect day. Her parents had been laying on a blanket looking up at the sparse clouds in the sky, sharing what animals each little puff of white resembled. 

A woman seemed to just appear, covered from head to toe in a black cloak and gloves. Her face was never visible in the memory. She was holding a newborn baby girl, only minutes old. She still had the white vernix caseosa over her skin. 

The woman looked down at the couple, “Please help me” and handed the baby toward her mother, and believing there was a problem with the baby, her mother took the child in her arms. 

“What’s wrong? We can call for help?”

“Love her and keep her as your own.” Just like that the woman was gone and her mother was holding a newborn in her arms. 

They contacted the authorities, worried that the child had been kidnapped. They were allowed to care for her while an investigation continued, but as nothing ever surfaced, they chose to keep her as their own, legally filing all the necessary documents. 

They had never told her she wasn’t their biological child. Looking back, when she received her letter from Hogwarts would have been a perfect time for it to come up, but it never had. Why hadn’t they have ever told her? She would have never known if she hadn’t been aiding the healers restore their memories, but that in itself was a lost cause. The healers had told her the obliviation had been enough that the most she could hope for would be flashes of memory, but there was just too much missing. The memory of them receiving the baby had been one of only a handful that could truly be seen. 

_ Why was she given away? Were her parents wizards? Was the cloaked woman even her mother? Who was she really? Why was it kept a secret? _

There was the loss of Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Lavender, Collin and Dobby. Then all the trials, including testifying on behalf of Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy whom she later found were working together since the night on the astronomy tower through more of Snape’s memories. Ron had joined George running the joke shop. He could never replace Fred, but brothers had to stick together and Ron wanted to stay close to his family. Harry eloped with Ginny and moved to America only two weeks ago. He couldn’t stand the attention anymore and the Weasleys understood, though Molly was still not happy about not being able to give her only daughter the wedding of her dreams. 

Hermione really didn’t have anyone to talk to anymore. No one that would understand how hurt she was feeling. It was as if she didn’t even know who she was anymore. Everyone had been grieving and trying to move on in their own ways, but she felt utterly alone. Hermione Jean Granger? That wasn’t even her real name. She wondered if the cloaked woman ever gave her a name. The Granger’s obviously loved her, but why didn’t they tell her? They couldn’t be here for her now either.

School. Yes, school. That was one thing she could focus on. She would shift her thoughts from worry to academia, take as many classes as the Headmistress would allow, on top of the Head Girl position she had already accepted. Maybe she would even offer to tutor in her spare time or possibly assist one of the professors. Busy was a good thing. Anything to keep her mind from dwelling on the war, her parents, and who she really was.

The train compartment door had only opened once during the trip. Neville and Luna stopped in to say hello. It seemed they were dating now and very happy. Neville wanted to finish up at school and help assist Professor Sprout in hopes of receiving an internship after the school year. As usual, Luna talked about Blibbering Humdingers and Wrackspurts as her radish earrings framed her cheery face. Hermione had been happy to talk to them, and even more pleased when they left. 

It seemed that most of the people in her year had opted to test out. The only people she recognized on the train in her year were Neville and Luna from Gryffindor, Terry Boot of Ravenclaw, Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Theo Nott, and Blaise Zabini of Slytherin. She didn’t see anyone from Hufflepulff.

She didn’t know Terry well, outside of Dumbledore’s Army, but he looked to be enjoying himself with the younger Ravenclaw’s as they walked down the corridors. 

Blaise had always been as pompous as Draco, but she had heard that he and Theo Nott were involved in a relationship, and that most of his actions had been pretense, fearing his families wrath once they found out he was gay. Both had family members sent to Azkaban after the final battle, and they both opened up and started acting like human beings, or so she had heard. 

Daphne was one of the sacred twenty-eight, though she had always been approachable. She may have been a pureblood, but she didn’t seem stuck in idealism and prejudice. It had been well over a year since Hermione had really seen the girl, and that term wasn’t really applicable anymore. She was a young woman, elegant, sophisticated, tall, and lithe with silky long blonde hair flowing halfway down her back. She was the feminine epitome of perfectection.

Hermione looked down at her own body. She had changed also, but her curves were much more pronounced. She still had big bushy hair, but the weight of the length had helped tame it somewhat. She liked it loose and free, though others seemed to think it was messy. She hadn’t grown much taller, still only about 5’2”, and with her new curves, she felt out of balance. All her new robes were adjusted to be loose, she wasn’t comfortable showing anyone how her body had changed, and though it made her look a bit frumpy, she didn’t care. Ron had asked if she had gone on a food bender or something. It wasn’t as if she were fat, that wasn’t the problem. She now had hips and her bra size had increased substantially. He was never one for social graces.

She was glad Ron had realized they would never work out. He had sat her down to have a discussion and explained that his family really needed him and he hoped she would understand that they would always be friends, but he had too much to focus on and he couldn’t give her the attention she deserved. She had been planning on telling him something similar and was glad he had broached it first. Being in a relationship would just be far too much work at this point, and he never really understood her anyway.

Draco Malfoy walked by with a group of younger Slytherins. Now there was someone who had grown. He couldn’t be an inch under 6’4”. He looked like a Norse God, broad chested, muscular, and did she mention tall. His hair was loose and free now, not slicked back. She had never seen him look so carefree before. His lips were curved upwards and his silver eyes seemed to shine with a light she didn’t know existed. Maybe he was part Veela?

If a person were to come into a creature inheritance through an awakening recessive gene, it usually happened near their 18th birthday, but this was an extremely rare occurrence. He was nine months younger than she. It probably would have been on the front page of the Daily Prophet if a Malfoy were to come into an inheritance. No, he was just gorgeous naturally. 

_ Fuck, why am I even looking at him. Don’t think about him at all. _

Daphne was flirting so obviously and Draco didn’t seem to mind in the least. Yes, they would have beautiful little pureblood blonde babies with perfect bone structure, perfect hair, light blue or silver eyes, and would have more money than a thousand children would ever know what to do with.

It wasn’t like she was jealous or anything. She had money herself. The golden trio had each been given an exorbitant amount of galleons for saving the wizarding world. She probably would never have to work if she didn’t want to, but that wasn’t her style. She just wished she had the grace Daphne showed. She  _ looked  _ like a woman, and Hermione looked like a drowned rat, or maybe a messy tomboy at best. What did she care? Her brain was her commodity and she was smarter than Daphne and her sister Astoria put together.

Hermione joined Neville, Luna, and Terry in the carriage trip back to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade. They were technically called ‘8th Years’ this term, even though she had never actually been there for 7th. She didn’t know how the dorms would be set up as there were so few of them or the classes for that matter. They were all scheduled to meet with Headmistress McGonagall after the feast, guessing she would find out then. 

The castle looked to be mostly back in order after the war. Some of the rock work showed curse marks and one of the towers still hadn’t been rebuilt, but overall she was surprised it looked as good as it did. 

She expected to feel anxiety or sadness as she entered through the large oak doors, but thankfully nothing beyond relief filled her. This was home. It was safe. Even when the battle had been here, the castle and its inhabitants had done everything to protect her. There couldn’t be a safer place, and right now, she wanted the security. She didn’t want to make decisions, didn’t want to fight, and didn’t want to watch her back, she had enough of that for a few lifetimes.

She sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table. The younger ones were all at the opposite end near the staff table, eying the sorting hat, sitting on the stool at the front of the room. It had actually survived the final battle and she was glad generations of witches and wizards would have the opportunity she had with it her first year.

The hall wasn’t quite as full as in previous years. It seemed the country was still grieving and hesitant to allow their children to leave home again. She could understand, but thankfully, the school had stayed open to anyone wanting to learn. 

The faces on the Slytherins weren’t even masked this year. They looked cautious, jumpy, and even a bit scared. Headmistress McGonagall would never allow bullying after the war, but these kids were obviously worried about reprisals for things their parents or family members may have done. As Head Girl, it would be her duty to look out for them and keep her own house in order. They may have courage and bravery, but they tended to also hold a grudge and she wouldn’t allow that, not after all they had been through and the sorting hat agreed.

It announced loudly that Hogwarts needed to unify after all the trauma it had endured. That every student present was here to learn, grow, and seek a better future for themselves. Children were not responsible for decisions adults made and while at school, their only focus was to be on bettering their minds and hearts.

The Headmistress welcomed everyone and gave out the basic start of term notices; the forbidden forest is off limits, nothing is allowed from Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes in the hallways, no magic is allowed in the hallways, and to respect your fellow student no matter what house they belong to.

The last announcement led to a new format. She explained that houses were only set up for dorms this year. The head of house would be available for counselling or any questions. Classes would have students from all houses and there would still be four Quidditch teams this year, but each team would consist of 2 players from each house. Seven players would be in the air, and one would be elected the coach by it’s team. There would also be no house cup this year. The large hourglasses that recorded the house points had been changed to thirteen smaller ones labeled with the class name at the top. The goal this year was to see which subject earned the most points. 

Students answering questions properly in class or blowing up cauldrons would provide the additions or subtractions from the corresponding vessels. Extra projects done for any subject would also increase the total. A celebration festival would be held at the end of the year, and the teacher of the winning subject would be sitting in a dunk tank for the day. She explained this as a muggle box filled with charmed cold water and a bench sitting above it. If a student threw a small bag at a target and hit it dead on, the professor would then fall into the cold water and every student would have the opportunity to try to “dunk the professor.” 

The hall erupted in laughter, Hermione could guess who the student body would be aiming for. Seeing the greasy bat of the dungeons soaking wet would probably make a lot of kids laugh! He was sitting at the staff table, but the Headmistress hadn’t introduced the staff yet. She wasn’t sure if he would be back at potions or defence against the dark arts. 

She learned that Professor Egglestein would be the new transfiguration instructor and new head of Gryffidor, Professor Gerlie would be taking the muggle studies post, Professor Bickley would be taking potions, and Professor Snape was taking defense against the dark arts

After the feast the Headmistress took the eighth years into a side room adjoining the hall.

“I am looking to each and everyone of you to help enforce unity throughout the school. You have all been here through good times and the bad. You’ve made the choice to come back to further your education and I’m thrilled to have you here. There are only eight of you this year and you all have varying levels of education from seventh year, therefore, the first two weeks of term you will join the seventh year classes. At that point I will evaluate your progress with your professors and either keep you in the seventh year class, or move you to a more advanced group class.” It seemed everyone understood the new procedure.

“Our head girl, Hermione Granger, and head boy, Draco Malfoy, will lead the prefects and report directly to me. I want to stress again that this year is about unity. I will not tolerate any oppressive or exclusive behavior. Eighth years will be rooming together on the main floor, west wing, behind the portrait of Hengist of Woodcroft. Your password is Concordia. You have a large common area and each of you have a private room. You will also find a ladies and gentlemans bathroom inside as well. Your rooms have all been warded to not allow mingling of genders. You may all be of age, but this is still a school and you will act appropriately.”

They nodded their acceptance.

“Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, you will be taking the head’s room in the dungeon. You have a similar set up, but as it is just the two of you, you’ll be sharing the bathroom. Your common room also has a separate meeting room for sessions with the prefects or any student asking for counselling or tutoring. You also have a small kitchen and dining area. Please let me know if you need anything. Your rooms are behind the portrait of Zosimos of Panopolis, password is Ducis.”

_ Great. I have to live with ‘Thor’ AND share my bathroom with him.  _ She tried to keep a polite smile on her face, but it looked like Malfoy was struggling as much as she was.

  
  



	2. Settling In

“Well Granger, it looks like you and I are going to be busy this year. We should get settled in then put together a prefect schedule.”

“Right Malfoy, give me about 30 minutes and I’ll meet you back here.”

“I’m sure it will take you longer just to unpack your books.” He smirked and walked to his room.

The common area had a sofa and two large, comfy looking chairs facing the fireplace with a side table between them. She relished the thought of sitting in one of those big chairs with a throw blanket, a cup of tea, and a good book, but for right now, she needed to unpack. 

Past the common room and meeting area was a short hallway with a bedroom on either side and a bathroom down the center. Malfoy had taken the room on the right, so she entered the one on the left. Her room, much like the rest of their dorm, was decorated in neutral shades, no house colors anywhere she could see. There was a double bed, with four fluffy pillows, and a duvet in shades of white, tan, and gray. A large picture window took up half of one wall overlooking the lake. Bookshelves, a small desk and a wardrobe completed the room. 

She filled the bookshelves with her collection of literary stimuli, hung up her school robes and oversized muggle clothing, put up a few pictures of her, Harry, and Ron together as well as one of her parents. Preferring to study in the common room rather than her bedroom, she only laid out a single quill, inkwell, and a few pieces of parchment at the desk before taking a look around. The room had wonderful light and felt spacious enough. 

Her rooms in Gryffindor tower had been filled with pictures, scarves, house themed wall hangings, and moving posters. In contrast this was more simple, more grown up. A beautiful picture of a moor overlooking the ocean hung above her bed and a thin floor length mirror stood in the corner. The room fit the new Hermione perfectly.

She looked down at her watch and realized only fifteen minutes had passed, so she decided to wash her face and take a closer look around the dorm. The bathroom had a claw foot tub as well as a shower stall, a toilet, and two sinks. She set up her toiletries on one side of the sink and washed her face. Mirrors were not her friend, and this room had a much too large one in her opinion. 

After the search for horcruxes, she had lost quite a bit of weight and though she had eaten more regularly over the past couple of months, the only place it settled was in her breasts and around her hips. Her face was still thin enough that her cheekbones sat prominently and made her eyes look even bigger than they had in the past. She didn’t care about makeup and was afraid if she even tried, it would just make the situation worse. Merlin knew she already felt like a trollop. 

The kitchen seemed to have the basics, tea, biscuits, fruit, makings for sandwiches, pumpkin juice, and some crisps. She put a kettle on, deciding to have a little tea before bed.  _ Would Malfoy want some? It didn’t hurt to warm up enough water just in case. They would be living together all year, they may as well start out on the right foot. _

_ What the hell is he doing in there? How much stuff could he possibly have to unpack? Did he forget? _

After twenty minutes when she had just finished her cup of tea Malfoy finally decided to make his appearance.

“Oh, are you out here already Granger?”

_ Deep breath! Holy. Fuck.  _

Malfoy stood in front of her chair wearing a thin pair of sweatpants and an extremely tight singlet. His chest was tanned and much broader than she believed on the train and his waist was so small. She could see the muscle definition in his shoulders, biceps, and forearms as he moved. His thighs stretched the legs of his sweats and looking down, she saw that he even had beautiful feet. 

She realized he had said something, but had absolutely no idea what it was. Looking back into his silvery gray eyes she stuttered, “I’m sorry, what was that?”

He had caught her staring and had his typically smug expression on. 

_ I’m so screwed. _

“I asked if you had everything situated? Cat got your tongue there Granger?”

“Sorry?..I.. yes, thank you. The room is lovely. Shall we get started on the prefect schedule?”

“Sure. I know we’ve had a bit of a past, but I hope we can start this year with a fresh slate.”

_‘Mudblood’, ya, a bit of a past is one way to put it,_ _but she knew the last two years had all been pretense to help save his family. Even though he wore the dark mark, it was out of preservation and after seeing him at the trials, he really had seemed to change._

“The war is over, we all have new lives now.” She stuck out her hand.

“Hi, my name is Hermione Granger.”

He smiled warmly at her and a shiver went down her spine.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Draco Malfoy.” They shook hands and the shiver spread through her entire body.

_ Totally screwed! _

They looked at their time tables and realized they had all of the same classes, which made it easier to set the prefect meeting schedule as well as their patrols. The sixteen prefects would patrol the hallways in the evenings in groups of three, five nights a week, the leftover person that week would join with Draco and Hermione on Friday nights, and just the two heads who take Saturday night. The weekends were usually much rowdier, so it was best for there to be a bit more authority involved on those evenings.

  
  


They had three days of classes before the first weekend and Hermione was surprised how well she was getting along with Malfoy. She shouldn’t have been surprised that he could hold an interesting conversation as he was just behind her in all their classes, except in potions, where she was now runner up.

He had been in school through his seventh year, but between the needs of the Dark Lord, fear for his family, spying for the order, and keeping up his Death Eater persona at school, he hadn’t had the focus in lessons to get the NEWT scores he wanted. It had surprised her to hear that he wanted to become a healer and that was the reason he returned. He would speak in depth about creating antidotes and how much room there was for improvement in existing healing potions. 

Another surprise happened in her first defense against the dark arts class. It seemed Professor Snape had not only accepted the fact that he was still alive, but was now embracing it. Nothing happened overnight, she knew that, but the changes were there. His hair was no longer lank and greasy, it looked soft and was held by a cord at the nape of his neck. He had more color and seemed in better physical condition, but the most obvious change was his personality. It seems that serving two masters and living a constant lie, took vast amounts of energy and acting skills. No one was ever allowed to see the real Severus Snape, and she wasn’t exactly sure if he even knew who the man was, but it was evident he was trying to figure it out.

The professor was more calm in class, more patient. The quick wit was still there, but the snarkiness had abated... _ mostly _ . He instructed rather than dictated. She could tell he wanted the students to learn, not merely pass a class. The transformation made him appear more attractive as well. He stood a bit taller, new robes and boots fit his new form without the potion stains and look of a style twenty years past date. No matter what he wore, he still entered and left a room in a flourish, but at least now, there wasn’t a constant anger behind his eyes. He looked...free.

The new transfiguration professor put them through their paces accessing their individual skills. It was a good strategy. Hermione noticed how talent in the art varied throughout the classroom, reminiscent of the first DA class when everyone was practicing disarming spells. Everyone knew the basics, but few were able to do it well, this class was similar. The items they were transfiguring all ended up correctly, but some had more attention to detail, more character. Spellwork had been a constant when they were on the run, but detailed transfiguration wasn’t something she focused on and she could see, she was a bit behind now compared to some of the others. Potions had gone the same way. It just wasn’t something she focused on in the last year. 

Charms, ancient runes, and arithmancy were much better. These were subjects she dedicated many hours to, either doing research in their quest or charms specifically to stay safe and stay alive. The last class she had was herbology. She was surprised to see that their time traveling, researching what was safe to eat, and identifying new plants along the way gave her an advantage in this subject, and put her only behind Neville who was leagues ahead of everyone.

All in all, Hermione felt the term had started rather well. Ron and Harry had each written, asking how classes were, who the new professors were and if she liked them. What was it like being head girl and they had asked who the head boy was. She kept her answers short and direct. It was nice they made the attempt to reach out, but they were all in such different places right now, she just wanted this time to be for herself. 

The first two weeks of school flew by and she felt totally in her element. The prefects had coordinated new Quidditch fliers and would be setting tryouts the following week. Headmistress McGonagall had sat them each down individually and given them their new schedules.

Hermione would stay in seventh year potions, transfiguration and arithmancy, but would move to the advanced class for charms, ancient runes, defence against the dark arts, and herbology. Her world was moving right along and she was staying as busy as she had hoped. Tutoring sessions for younger years would also start next week and she had the timing all figured out in her day planner. She wouldn help anyone that wanted it.

Eighth years had open weekends. They were allowed to apparate home or travel as they wished, as long as they were back in school for class on Monday. Hermione had nowhere else to be, and honestly didn’t care to, maybe that’s why she put herself on the weekend patrol schedule. Malfoy hadn’t complained once either, and she guessed maybe it was for the same reasons. His dad had fled the country and his mother was serving a short sentence in Azkaban still. Her lies to Voldemort saving Harry went a long way at her trial, but not everything could be forgiven just like that. The woman had spent years aiding her husband’s torture and cruelty. Six months was nothing compared to the life sentence Lucius was looking at if he was ever caught. 

Draco had formally renounced his father and took over as the head of the Malfoy family, promising his mother he would be there when she got out, if she wanted to stay and not follow Lucius. She had made the decision to legally divorce and be there for her son when her sentence was over. She had risked everything to make sure he had been safe at the final battle, he was her family, her reason to start a new life. 

Hermione was glad Malfoy hadn’t lost everything, but she was pretty sure he wasn’t in a rush to spend time at the manor. She wondered if he would sell it after all the atrocities that happened there, but even though they were getting along, that was probably too personal still.

“Malfoy? Would you and Jonas mind taking the shift tonight. I know it’s friday, but I have something I need to do tonight.”

“Sure Granger. Big date?”

“You know me, always the center of social gatherings. No, just something personal I would like to take care of.”

“No worries. See you tomorrow.” He and Jonas headed out for their rounds, since there were only two of them, she guessed she’d have until about 12:15, maybe 12:30 if she was lucky all to herself. It would be her 19th birthday tomorrow and she just wanted to enjoy a nice glass of elfmade wine and soak in a hot bath. Harry had told her about him counting down then singing happy birthday to himself at midnight every year, and though it had sounded incredibly lonely and sad at the time, this year she felt like carrying on his tradition herself. 

She lit candles and floated them all over the bathroom, added her special bubble bath blend of neroli and jasmine to the steaming hot water and sank in slowly. Taking a slow sip of her wine she let out an audible sigh. This was what she wanted for her birthday. Peace and quiet. She laid her head back and inhaled the sweet scent filling the room, closing her eyes for just a few moments.


	3. Transition

Draco had come back shortly before midnight. It had been a quiet night and he only had to reprimand two couples he found snogging, one set in an empty classroom and the other behind a set of armor on the fifth floor. Jonas was intelligent company and all had gone smoothly. 

He wanted to use the facilities before bed, but he could see flickering light under the door. He guessed it must be candlelight and didn’t want to interrupt whatever she may be doing in there, so he left for the prefects bathroom up on the fifth floor. There was a shortcut right behind the banner next to their rooms and he was there in just a few minutes.

He decided he wasn’t in a rush and might as well enjoy the facilities while he had the opportunity. He swam in the pool the school called a ‘bath’ and enjoyed the release of some of the tension in his body. He had experienced a big growth spurt over the summer and aches like that lasted, in addition to flying in the afternoons during his break, maintaining a weight lifting routine, and jogging every morning. His body tended to be a bit sore at night, but all in all, his year was going pretty well so far.

Thankful that Myrtle hadn’t made an appearance, he toweled off, got dressed and headed back to the dungeons. It was still warm outside in the daytime, but the dungeons always had a bit of a chill to them. He remembered that Hermione had the fireplace going earlier and was rushing to get inside when he heard a blood curdling scream.

He ran through the room and could hear the screaming coming through the bathroom door. She had locked and warded it.

“Hermione, it’s Draco. Let me in!”

He couldn’t hear any discernible words, just tormented cries and chilling wails. He threw the floo powder in the fire, “HEADMISTRESS!! It’s an emergency!! Please come quickly!” 

Draco stepped out of the way as he saw the woman approaching the fire in her tartan dressing gown. She stepped through the fire and began to speak before the next scream came from the end of the hallway.

“She locked and warded the door. I can’t get through!”

McGonagall waved her wand in a complex series muttering a spell under her breath and a few minutes later the door flew open. Draco had thought the screams that had come from Hermione’s mouth when Bellatrix had tortured her were the things of absolute nightmares until tonight. 

_ “Bloody fucking hell.”  _ He exclaimed loudly though he didn’t think anyone could hear him over Hermione’s shrieks.

The only thing he could see was a pair of feathered wings, that were shaped like an angel’s coming out of Hermione’s very naked back. They began white at the top, transforming into silver, and ending with black tips at the bottom, tinged with red all over. There was blood trailing down her back and down her legs as the wings tried to expand even further. She was shaking and seemed to be off balance with the weight of the new appendages, falling out of the tub. Draco rushed forward to catch her.

“Careful of her wings. Lower her gently to the floor.”

Draco did the best he could, but at the moment, she seemed all feathers except for the two white horns growing from her head. He tried to lay her on her side to avoid putting pressure on her back and she curled into a tight ball sobbing as her body shook. 

“Get a blanket to cover her. We need to get her to the hospital wing. I’ll floo Pomona and tell her we are coming.”

McGonagall left for the fireplace and Draco retrieved an extra blanket from his room, draping it over Hermione’s naked body. He tried to preserve her modesty and cover her quickly but he did notice her full hips and tiny waist.  _ Why the hell is she covering a body like that under all those huge clothes? _

“I know this is going to be difficult, but we can’t risk using the floo and I can’t use magic on her while she is transitioning. I need your help to carry her to the hospital wing.”

“I’ve got her Professor. Just help cover her with the blanket as I lift.”

As gently as he could he lifted her into a fireman’s carry, over his shoulder, as to not put pressure on her back. She was so small and weighed practically nothing. The headmistress adjusted the covering and he sped off to the hospital wing. Thankfully it was only two floors up from the dungeon and he hadn’t needed to slow down once before coming within sight of Madam Pomfrey. She showed him to a wide bed with a headrest. 

“Lay her on her stomach, her face at the headrest.”

Draco did his best to lower her with the matron’s help and laid her softly on the bed.

“What’s happening to her?” He was practically in tears himself, he didn’t think he’d ever get those screams out of his head.

“She’s transitioning, but into what, I’m not sure yet.” The matron answered.

“But a muggleborn can’t transition?” McGonagall said slowly.

A whistling wind filled the air and just as they all felt like their ears would pop, it stopped and a beautiful woman stood in front of them with her hands outstretched, palms open and empty. She practically glowed silver, but if it was her body or something she wore, they couldn’t tell. What they could see were brown eyes flecked with a glittering of gold.

Wands were at the ready instantly pointed at the woman's heart.

McGonagall was the first to speak. “Who are you and how did you get here?”

“I mean you no harm. She is a Nephalem. I am here to help.”

The headmistress and the matron looked unphased, they didn’t seem to know what the woman was talking about, but Draco did.

“Put down your wands NOW!.” He hissed, dropping to his knees and bowing low before the woman in front of him. Draco quickly looked behind him to see if the wands had been lowered, and hissed again, “Please trust me. Lower your wands immediately!” and after a slight hesitation, they sheathed their wands.

“Rise young one. I am honored that you know of me. Are you the fledgling’s protector?”

“No Most Holy, only a friend who found her in her transition and tried to help.” He bowed again.

“Will someone please tell us what is going on.” Madam Pomfrey's voice was full of concern and frustration carrying through the ward.

“I am known as Jophiel, and this is my daughter. As I said, she is a Nephalem, half angel and half succubus, an extremely rare combination. She was the first born in over seven hundred years.”

“I don’t understand. Miss Granger is a muggleborn. Her parents are... dentists.” McGonagall couldn’t wrap her head around this.

“Give her this potion to let her sleep, and we can talk.”

“How do we know it’s safe…” The healer began asking before Draco cut her off.

“Angels do not lie, much less an ARCHANGEL! Give her the potion!” Draco couldn’t believe they had no concept of what was happening. They were supposed to be teaching him, not the other way around!

The women’s eyes widened immeasurably and the matron hastened to retrieve the potion and administer it to the sobbing child on the bed. Hermione’s shaking lessened and quickly became a slow steady movement of breathing, her body slowly rising and falling with the breath.

“That will allow her twelve hours to sleep and adjust. Is there somewhere we can speak a bit more comfortably.”

“Yes, right this way….”

“You may call me Jophiel. Please lead the way.” 

“Mr. Malfoy, you are excused. You may return to your dormitory.”

He looked shocked that she would turn him away not having any idea of what they were walking into, then slowly turned, obeying the order.

“I would prefer if the young protector joined us.”

“This way.” McGonagall’s nod allowing him to join was obviously forced. She didn’t realize, in this case, she had absolutely no authority and he would be joining whether she approved or not, once the archangel requested his presence.

The four made themselves comfortable in the headmistress’ office, sitting near the large fireplace, facing each other in a small circle. 

“May I offer you a refreshment or something to drink Jophiel?”

“Thank you, no. My body neither requires food nor drink. I do believe you have questions?”

McGonagall took a sip of her tea thinking, “How is Miss Granger your daughter?”

“That is indeed a long story, but for now, I will offer the highlights. I am an archangel and her father Lilu, is an incubus. Our people aren’t known to interact well with each other…” She smiled warmly as Draco almost spit his tea coughing.

“Excuse me, Most Holy.” His voice breaking a bit as he recovered from choking on his tea.

“Yes, I guess it is a bit of an understatement.” She laughed softly.

“The young one is learned, but as I was saying. Lilu and I have been companions for over ten millennium, and as each one passes we have tried for a child. An archangel may only conceive once in a life span and is fertile once every thousand years or so. I carried her for almost a century. The life of an immortal is quite different from that as a human, or witch in your case.” She took a small break watching their varied reactions.

“I am the archangel of wisdom, understanding, and justice and Lilu is the eternal father of Incubi. Needless to say, when we conceived, we knew she would be exceptional and would face many challenges. Many seer’s foretold of her eternal future as well as the future of those on the plane you call Earth. For her to have a full and happy life, she needed to live in your world. The man, Tom Riddle had to be extinguished, and she would be integral to his demise. The future for your world had he survived was bleak. She needed to learn skills, grow, have heartaches and joys. Lean the ways of your world from, what you term ‘muggle’, as well as a witch. After her transformation is complete, she will not need the use of a wand again. Her powers will be unique and gifted, but growing up knowing one day you will be exceptional tends to bring ego with it as well.”

Draco understood this concept well. What a prick he had been growing up with the belief he had money and power, and therefore, could get away with anything he wished.

“Now that she has helped defeat the madman, she needs to finish her education, find her mates, live through every experience she can imagine then return with her family to our realm and begin her immortal life helping to guide the mortal realm.”

She tried not to laugh as the three humans looked dumbstruck. The young protector a bit less than the other two, but the side of her that chose an incubus as companion loved the effect she was able to startle out of these humans.

“Her immortal name is Aurena Giselle, though while she is in your plane, you know her as Hermione Granger. As I said, she needs the human experience before she can ascend with her chosen. For that reason, she needed a mortal family. Muggles. She needed to be raised to see the differences in worlds, the prejudices as well as the similarities. Then, at eleven, she could enter your world and see life from a new perspective. I had watched the Granger family for a few years and knew they would love and cherish her as much as any family could. Just after she was born,19 years ago today, I brought her down and gave her to Mrs Granger and her husband while they picnicked in a park. The memory was suppressed after they legally adopted her. I implanted the emotion and background memory that she was their biological daughter. They had no other family and were foretold to move after the adoption, so no one would ever know the difference.”

Draco had never McGonagall this flustered before. He wondered if Dumbledore had known or if he would be just as floored.

“Does Hermione know any of this?” The older woman’s voice shook slightly.

“When she aided your healers in the attempt to return her parent’s memories, she found the suppressed memory of me giving her away, though she never actually saw my face. She knows that she was adopted, but nothing else.”

“Why did this happen today?”

“Because of the ebbs and tides of mortal life, I wanted her to live as a human as long as she could. Definitely until Riddle had died. The timing was a bit challenging. At the earliest, he could have been defeated eight years ago, but the probability was extremely low, and the latest probability was midsummer next year. She needed to go through the transition before she lost her maidenhood and as I’m sure you are aware, 19 is pressing a limit, but our seers said it would not happen before today. It is her birthday and I felt it was her best option for her future. It was foretold that she would have her mates by her 20th birthday, so I chose for her awakening to happen on her 19th, giving her a year to find them and fulfill part of her destiny.”

“You said she needed to finish her education. How can she be looking for mates? And you say that as a plural? There is to be more than one?”

Jophiel laughed. “Of course there needs to be more than one. She is part succubus. Do you know of any succubus who was fulfilled with only one lover?”

Draco didn’t think his face could possibly get more red. This was much more than he ever needed to know about the golden girl.  _ WOW, did that term have a new context. _

“I maintain that she needs at least three, but the fates have said she will take only two. Her Beschermer and her Dux…..” she trailed off…  _ oh my, that is interesting. _

“Sorry, her Beschermer and her Dux are foretold to bring her two children each and in ninety-two years, they will all ascend to join our realm, and the children will stay to guard yours. I’m told that her two mates have the skills necessary to complete my daughter’s biological needs as a succubus.” 

“I still don’t understand how she does all of this and continues her education?”

“I believe my daughter is an exceptionally capable witch, is she not?”

“Most definitely.”

“Her education is to help her move forward with any plan she wishes. I believe she could do that now, if she chose, but she is not emotionally ready. She could have taken your tests a year ago and passed. The reason she is here is because she feels lost. Once she learns who she is, and embraces it, she will find what she needs to move forward. Knowing what she is, I would assume you would be accepting of her needs and her choices. She will be drawn to her chosen, and nothing anyone can do will deter her from collecting them. This is deeper than human emotions or a magical creature’s compulsion. This is a blending of souls. She will choose two that match with her perfectly, that will complete her in your realm and throughout her immortal life as Lilu has been for me. They will have no question as to their compatibility, they are destined for eternity.

“But this is a school. I can not justify a student relationship of this depth where everyone can watch. It would be against our morality statutes.”

The angel moved her hand with a little flick.

“My dear woman, I believe if you read your statutes again, you will find no such clause.” She reached out her hand toward the headmistress, touching just the woman’s finger.

“Hermione is a grown woman and will give back a thousand times more than she ever takes. Show her this kindness and you will be spiritually rewarded.”

Minerva was transported at the woman’s touch. She envisioned finding love again, a lasting one this time. One that would produce the child she always dreamed of. She and her new family would all live long, fulfilling lives full of joy and prosperity. She blinked her eyes and the vision was gone.

“That is just a glimpse of your future if things progress as it has been foretold.”

“We shall make arrangements to accommodate Miss Granger.”

“Minerva, what did she do…” the healer’s rant trailed off as her finger was touched also.

Her gift was one of feeling rather than vision. A happy and successful life, surrounded by the children she loved at Hogwarts, growing old in the only place she ever loved. Feeling the love and appreciation from every student she had ever healed. A tear welled up in her eye, “I understand. We will make sure Hermione is happy.”

Jophiel looked at Draco, “Do you wish a gift as well, my young one?”

“Thank you Most Holy, I do not need a gift to believe your words. I will help in any way I can.”

“What is your name, child?”

“I am called Draco Lucius Malfoy, Holy One.”

“I’m pleased my daughter has you as a friend Draco Lucius Malfoy. It has been quite a night, I’m sure you would all like some rest before your classes start in the morning?”

“”Who will be explaining all this to Miss Granger? I’m sure she will want information.”

Draco laughed out loud before reigning himself back in, turning a bit pink. Jophiel gestured for him to speak.

“Once you meet Hermione, you will understand. She lives for knowledge. When you think a topic has been covered as intricately as possible, she will still have a hundred questions about it, Holy One.”

“I see, much like her mother then. Yes, I will be staying for the next week or so, teaching her about her physical changes as well as about our family, and helping her to adjust. From that point on, it will be up to Hermione. I can come easily at her request.”

“Allow me to show you to our guest chambers Jophiel, and we can adjourn until breakfast tomorrow morning.”

Draco headed back to his dorm, cleaned the bathroom and found a single silver feather without blood staining in and took it back to his bedroom. He couldn’t think when it was all happening, but looking back, he could see the angel in the transformation. Her mother was the archangel of wisdom, understanding, and justice. No wonder she was always fighting for everyone else’ rights. He knew the basics about succubi, but that would most definitely be the biggest change, he thought. It looks like she’ll be moving into a suite of her own soon if she’s to have two mates soon.

He lay there wondering who the lucky men would be. They would have to be pure of heart and honorable to mate with an angel. He couldn’t think of anyone in school like that. It couldn’t be Potter, he was already married and he didn’t think that would work out. He fell asleep wondering who could be her chosen.


	4. Information

Draco sat at the Slytherin table for breakfast five minutes before McGonagall and Jophiel came through the back door and joined the staff table. No one took notice until the headmistress called for their attention.

“Good morning. One of our students transitioned last night. She will be in the hospital wing for a few days. Jophiel will be staying with us for the week to help her through the change. I ask that you stay on your best behaviour and give them the privacy they need during this special time.”

All heads turned to the silvery woman and a few of the students got off their bench, and bowed down to the woman at the table while the majority of the population looked on thoroughly confused. Even Professor Snape had bowed down, though he was the only teacher to do so. 

The glowing being stood and said, “That you for the welcome, my daughter is fortunate to have such a wonderful group of friends.”

Those who had bowed smiled warmly at the guest and resumed their seat to the astonished faces of the rest of the hall. The chatter in the hall went up significantly as breakfast finished. Draco knew Hermione would not like all the attention, but it seemed this would be out sooner than later. 

  
  


~*~*~*~

The headmistress and Jophiel met with Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing after lunch. Hermione had been resting peacefully, and they expected her to wake in the next hour.

“Is there anything I need to have prepared for when she wakes up?” The healer asked.

“She will be hungry when she wakes, but only broth and bread with some warm water. Her senses will be heightened, so nothing with a strong flavor. Also, if we could lower the lights, and remember to speak softly please. I’ve brought her my own potions for the pain she will have over the next few days.”

A house elf was called to bring the food and the three women sat near her bed waiting. Thirty minutes later Hermione let out a soft moan. Jophiel handed the mediwitch a vial for her daughter to take.

“Just lie still Miss Granger. Tilt your head to the side a bit and drink this. There you go.” Madam Pomfrey's voice was soft and caring.

“It hurts. I don’t feel right.” Mumbling so that only Jophiel actually heard her.

“The pain will subside in just a moment, child. Just take a few deep breaths.”

_ That voice. It sounded….familiar. Where had she heard that voice before? _

“I know you have many questions. For now, allow yourself to wake up and the potion to take effect. Your headmistress and Madam Pomfrey are here also. Tell us when the pain is completely gone and your stomach feels settled.”

_ How did she know my stomach felt twirly? _

It took about fifteen minutes before Hermione felt better. Jophiel created an air barrier behind the girl so that she could sit up and not fall backwards. The air shifted around her wings, adding no undo pressure. As she sat up a cloth was draped over her neck, covering the front of her body, but leaving the back exposed.

“Miss Granger. How are you feeling?” Hermione could see the concern in the headmistress’ face.

“I...don’t know. I feel...heavy and there is a dull ache in my back and my chest. What happened. The last thing I remember was taking a bubble bath.”

She looked down at her body and noticed her skin had a silvery sheen to it, then noticed a few silvery feathers on the floor. Her heart rate sped up and her breathing shallowed.

“Herminone, you are ok. Please try to calm down a bit. I will explain everything when you are ready. Take a few deep breaths please.” The woman’s voice echoed through her. She still couldn’t place it, but it was very calming. She did as she was told and tried to relax.

“Much better. You have entered a time of transition. Your body is adjusting to the new changes, it will take some time, but you will learn how to handle all the changes soon. My name is Jophiel. I will be here to help you through this time. Where would you like me to start?”

Hermione looked hesitantly at the headmistress before her questions began, “I recently found out I was adopted, so I’m guessing this is a creature inheritance of some kind? Possibly my parents had creature ancestry?”

“Your situation is similar, but to call this a creature inheritance would be somewhat of an understatement, if you will. Your mother is an archangel and your father is the father of Incubi. Once your early life has been fulfilled, you will live as an immortal. You are a very special child.”

“Your voice is so familiar to me, but I can’t place it.”

_ “Love her and keep her as your own.” _ The soft voice said with all the emotion she could put behind it.

“That’s it. You were the woman in black. You gave me to the Grangers.”

“That is correct. You are my daughter, but you needed to live in this realm before you could join ours.” She went on to explain why she needed to be raised by muggles and about their memory modifications, her destiny to help defeat Voldemort, and the visions of her future.

As with all things Hermione took it in stride, but had numerous questions. The headmistress and Madam Pomfrey had sat there quietly and she felt comfortable knowing they were there to support her.

“Will I always walk around with wings, horns, and silver skin?”

“Not unless you want to, my dear. After you have healed a bit more, I will teach you how to retract your wings and horns. Your skin will always stay this color though. It will also intensify with your emotions. When you find your mates, you will generally find your true form more comfortable, and your skin will shine brighter when in their presence.”

“I’ve never really even dated. Ron and I were together for a bit, but nothing at the level of finding a mate.”

“Your succubus side will lead you. For most of your life, I will assume, you’ve felt mostly asexual. Not truly having any interest?”

Hermione nodded her agreement.

“Now that you have transitioned, your true nature will take over, and it will be a mental adjustment for you, I’m sure. The spinning in your stomach and the weight in your chest is the awakening of your succubus. Right now, I am suppressing it, to allow you time to adjust, but this can only be done for a short time. Soon, you will feel the need for sexual gratification, and often. In some ways, it will be like the need to eat or drink. You can abstain for periods of time, but you will be healthiest and overall much happier when you are on a steady schedule.”

“How will I find the right ones? You said there will be more than one?”

“A succubus, as I’m sure you’ve studied, needs physical attention often. One mortal man generally can not keep up with your...appetites. You will need men who will fulfill your desires and provide the stimulation you require. Your angelic side will help you find men who have purity in their hearts and who will cherish you above all else. You have probably already chosen your partners, though I’m sure you are not aware of it yet. Once you embrace your new life, you will feel a very strong pull to these men, you will be drawn to their minds, their hearts, and a very strong pull to their bodies. The exact way he smiles, a glint in the eye, a specific flex of a muscle, the timbre of his voice. Small details will fascinate you and you will want more.”

“But, what if they don’t want me?”

“My child, if you are drawn to them, it means your souls are connecting. A connection can not be made without both parties feeling the attraction. He will want you.” She smiled warmly at her daughter. The poor girl was so extremely insecure, but her mates would help her overcome that soon enough. 

“How did I get to the hospital wing?”

The headmistress answered this question for her, “Mr Malfoy returned from his rounds and heard you during your transition while you were in the bath. He called me and I removed your wards. Those were incredibly strong wards for a bath though, I must say.”

“After being on the run, the only ward I ever cast had to be strong. I never bothered learning simple ones.”

“I understand. After we opened the door, he guided you to the floor, wrapped you in a blanket, then carried you here.”

“Malfoy picked me up naked?” Her entire face burned bright red, she was completely mortified.

“I believe he was much more concerned with your well being than your modesty, Miss Granger. He made sure you were covered and basically ran you to the infirmary.”

“Draco is a very kind man. He had a very high opinion of you as well dear.”

Hermione gave a gentle smile toward the woman, her mother. It was odd how she felt drawn to the women and was instantly at ease with her.

“Yes, um. You mentioned something earlier about me not needing a wand anymore?”

“Your power will be a bit erratic over the next few days as you settle in, but after that, your thoughts will suffice. There is nothing I can imagine you won’t be able to perform with a bit of focus.”

“Will I be moving rooms again?”

The headmistress looked to Jophiel, “I do not believe that is necessary quite yet my dear. I’m sure adjustments can be made if and when the time arrives.”

“We are here to support you Miss Granger. We understand this must be a bit of a shock for you, but we are here to help. Would you like me to contact your paren.. The Grangers. Mr Weasley or perhaps Mr Potter?”

“No, thank you Professor. I’m really sleepy.”

“You will be in and out over the next two or three days. I will be here. If you need me, just think of me and ask me to come, I will hear you my dear. Rest.”

On her third day in the hospital wing she felt noticeably better, she thought of Jophiel and asked her to come when it was convenient. 

“Good afternoon my dear. How are you feeling today?”

“So much better..M..Jo.. I’m sorry, I’m not sure what to call you?”

“I understand the Grangers will always be your parents and you don’t know me well yet. You may address me however you are most comfortable.”

“It’s funny, my heart wants to call you mother, but my head says Jophiel.”

“You are changing. Everything is an adjustment. I hear your intentions and they are pure as you are. Words are a formality of this realm, you will not need them forever.” She gave Hermione a big smile.

“How does your back feel today, any tenderness?” 

Hermione could feel her mother’s warm hand over the junction where her wings met her back.

“No. They are still very heavy, but I’m not sore at all.”

“Good. We will practice withdrawing your horns first, as they are much smaller, then work up to your wings.”

She waved her hand in the air, and a large hand mirror appeared.

“Take this. Look closely at your horns, then close your eyes. Imagine them withdrawing, see yourself without the horns. Now open your eyes and look at the mirror.”

The horns were gone. “Are they inside my head? I mean, where do they go?”

“It is difficult to describe. The best answer I can give you is that they are a part of your body that can diffuse through your being at will. They don’t keep the physical shape as they move, more like the melt into the skin where they are, and when you want them, they will form. Absorption and secretion, I guess you could say. Try the same with your wings.”

It took Hermione a few minutes, but she soon got the hang of withdrawing them and making them reappear.

“How will I get used to their weight? I still feel like I’m going to fall over. Also, can I fly?”

“Yes, if you gain enough strength, you will be able to fly. Once you build your strength and endurance up a bit, you won’t feel the weight of them. Do you have friends with a workout routine who could maybe help you?”

Hermione blushed again, “Only Draco. I don’t know anyone else.”

“I’m sure he’d be happy to help, but if not, let me know and we will work it out. Let’s practice extending your wings, then wrapping them around yourself a few times.”

She worked on it and practiced the movements until they were more fluid.

“You should practice this often, get used to the way they feel. Soon they will just be an extension of yourself, like your arms.”

They continued talking and practicing over the next few days. Hermione learned more about her biological family and more about the angelic realm. She learned etiquette and history of the angelic realm as well as that of her father. Her suppressants had ended and she was definitely feeling her succubus side. She wanted to touch herself constantly, but nothing seemed to make the ache go away.

“I’ve brought you a gift. I’m sure you will figure out how to use it on your own. This particular one is magically enhanced, just think about what you would like it to do, and it will adjust, either in size or by speed. The muggles call them ‘rabbits’, it will help, but it will never fully satisfy you. Only a man and his seed will do that.

“I don’t want to get pregnant though. Not yet at least. I have so much to do still.”

“Your cycle will be very different now. You will only be fertile once a year, for about three days and my best guess is that this won’t occur until late next summer. You will know when it is approaching. Your succubus will crave intimacy constantly. You should have at least one mate by this time, though I believe you will have both. You won’t want them to leave the room for a day before and a day after your cycle. Once you feel it, then you can use this charm.” She proceeded to teach Hermione how to keep herself safe until she was ready.

By the seventh day, she felt ready to leave the hospital wing, but by no means did she feel ready to go back to class and have everyone stare at her.

“You are a beautiful young woman who is tremendously talented. Why are you hiding in such a wardrobe? This is not appropriate for a woman of your station.” Her mother had looked at the clothing Hermione had asked a house elf to bring up for her.

“My body got all curvy and very noticeable. I felt lopsided and… well, a bit like a harlot. I guess that is from my succubus side, and I don’t feel the same way now. I rather like my curves today.”

“Ah yes, that would have been you suppressing your natural form. Now that you’ve transitioned, I expect you will embrace your more sensual side. You can not change who you are my dear. Embody your feelings, do not deny yourself.”

“I guess I will have to do a bit of shopping.”

“If you will allow your mother to provide you a small gift?”

“Um..ok. Thank you.”

Jophiel waved her hand in an arc and pointed to the bed behind Hermione. A beautiful wardrobe lay before her. Her new school robes looked more tailored now. There were dress robes of deep gray with silver and gold embroidery, skirts, pants, leggings, blouses, a few more casual clothes, scarves, as well as new bras with matching panties, socks and a variety of new shoes. Three new cloaks in varying weights also lay on the table nearby, beautifully embroidered in similar themes. 

“The clothing will all accommodate your wings when you want to expand them. You will not tear the fabric as you would in your regular clothing. I can show you the charm to adjust your clothing in future.”

“Thank you mother. They are beautiful.” Hermione gave her mother a sweeping hug, extended her wings and embraced her mother within them.

“Absolutely perfect my dear. You are allowing your body to follow your feelings. I’m very proud of you. It’s time you enter your life again. Time to get dressed. Remember, I am only a thought away. I would love to meet your chosen, when you feel the time is appropriate.”

Hermione found herself smiling rather than blushing now. She didn’t feel as inhibited, not that she was going to go jump anyone, but she found the idea of a man in her arms rather enticing.


	5. So Screwed

A house elf helped bring her new wardrobe down to her room. Everyone had been in class when she was released from the hospital wing so no one had seen her yet. It would be time for dinner soon, the first time anyone would see the new Hermione. She dressed in her new school robes and looked in the mirror. There was no disguising her more womanly body now, and at the moment, she didn’t feel the same need to. She wasn’t embarrassed by her curves as she had been a month ago, and her new robes seemed to accentuate them a bit. 

She combed through her hair and it seemed to fall more into long ringlets rather than a bush of curls. Magic seemed to be a part of her every moment now. Well, she always had magic, but now, it just seemed to follow her every thought, rather than needing to force a change to occur.

_ I can’t hide in my room forever. Better get this over with sooner than later.  _ She took a deep breath and walked to the great hall.

Hermione could hear all the voices coming from the hall as she walked down the corridor, dinner had already started. She walked in the room and made her way to the Gryffindor table to sit next to Luna and Neville. A gasp echoed through the room.

A few students, including Malfoy faced her and bowed. She noticed Professor Snape had as well. Her mother had explained this would happen for the rest of her life. Anyone who studied angels would treat her with the utmost respect. She also understood, she had to acknowledge their welcome as part of her new position.

“Thank you for the greeting.” She smiled then sat down.

Luna had been one of the few who had bowed. “Herm...Holy One. How did this happen?” 

Everyone at the table was staring. Well, everyone in the entire room, actually, but Hermione was trying to stay focused on those near her. 

“Please, I’m still Hermione. I appreciate the honorifics, but it isn’t necessary for friends.” She proceeded to give an abbreviated version of her parentage, and a few of the new changes. Luna was dying to see her wings and horns, but Hermione didn’t feel the Great Hall was the best place. They would get together over the next weekend, have a long chat, and she would give a private viewing for Neville and Luna. It wasn’t as if she were ashamed of her new features, it just felt as if they were meant to be more private. 

The house elves must have been alerted to her new dietary needs also, as a specific plate of roasted vegetables, bread, and a bowl of broth appeared before her. She enjoyed her meal and felt more alive than she had in months. She still had no idea what her future would entail exactly, but now, she felt like everything would fall into place as it was meant to. 

She went back to her common room to do a bit of reading before bed. Her studies had been put completely on hold since her transition and she didn’t want to get even further behind. 

“Holy One, welcome back.” Draco bowed as she entered the dorm.

“Thank you for the greeting Draco, but please, it’s Hermione. It will be a long year if you bow and call me ‘Holy One’ every time you see me.” She giggled softly.

He smiled warmly in return, “Are you feeling better?”

“Much. Thank you. I believe I owe you my sincere thanks for helping me when I transitioned. Professor McGonagall said you were the one who found me and took me to the hospital wing.” She blushed.

“I’m happy I was able to help. I was in the room when your mother explained everything. You don’t have to worry, I won’t say anything. This is your personal life, I just thought it was important that you knew I had been there.”

“Thank you Draco. Yes, mother said she asked for you to be present. She thinks very highly of you. Um…” stalling for a moment, not quite sure how to proceed. “I have a favor to ask, but I don’t want you to feel obligated in  _ ANY _ way. Not because of my status or who my mother is. If you don’t want to, it’s fine. I can find someone else.” 

_ Great, now she was babbling in front of a greek god. _

“Spit it out Granger.” He chuckled seeing how out of sorts she was. 

The tension dropped when she heard him call her ‘Granger’ again. It was just Malfoy. Why was she all flustered?

“I need some help developing more endurance and building a bit more muscle to hold and control my wings. I can hold them on my own now, without feeling too off balance, but it’s hard to stay in my natural state for long. I really want to work up to flying, but I need a lot more strength before I can try that.”

He felt warm all over. She wanted his personal help. He had the chance to help an angel. His heartbeat sped up and he was sure he was blushing.

Trying to maintain his demeanor, he said, “Sure, I can help. I go for a jog every morning at 5:00am then head to the training room afterwards. You are welcome to join me.” 

“I didn’t realize you got up that early, but I guess it makes sense. I’ve never really done any kind of workout before, I don’t want to slow you down.”

“We can take it slow to begin with. It’s not a problem. We’ll work at your pace. I’m sure you’ll be flying in no time.” He did his best to reassure her. “Would you like to start tomorrow?”

“Thanks Draco. I’d like that.”

He felt like his entire body had been covered in warm melted butter every time she said his name.

“I’ll meet you out here at 5:00 then. Night Hermione.”

“Good night Draco.”

The next morning she got up early and dressed in sweatpants, tshirt, and a light sweatshirt. Thankfully she knew enough charms to alter her clothing to fit better now and went to the common room where Draco was waiting for her.

Draco wasn’t sure how many women got out of bed this early and looked this perfect, but he was sure there weren’t many. Her hair was in a ponytail and her clothes seemed to hug every curve on her small body. She didn’t need makeup or fancy clothes, her skin glistened and her smile made the room come to life.

_ God, what the hell was happening to him. He needed to get out into the brisk air so his mind could think clearly. _

“We’ll start with a slow jog down to the Quidditch pitch, then pick up the pace a bit. Start with what you feel comfortable with, and I’ll follow along.”

The morning air was crisp and it was still dark outside. She barely even thought about it before a silvery light illuminated their path, extending about 6 feet in front of her, radiating from her body.

“That’s amazing.” She could barely hear Draco’s marvel.

They made their way down to the pitch and made two laps around the field. He could see she was struggling toward the end of the last lap.

“Ok Granger, let’s slow to a walk and take one more lap. You don’t want to push too hard starting out. Let your heart rate come back to normal and catch your breath. We’ll do some weight training afterwards.”

They spent the next hour going through the gym. He learned what her base strength was, put together an upper body routine for her to follow, and taught her how to perform each exercise. He also stressed the importance of breathing with each movement. Taking a stance behind her, he guided her movement curling a bar, and showing her the proper inhalation and exhalation with the slow lift. 

He couldn’t believe how tiny she was until he stood directly behind her. Her head barely met his shoulders and his fingers could probably touch if his hands were wrapped around her waist. 

They also went over a few floor exercises including planks, sit ups, and some modified push ups. These, she could do in her room at her leisure if she didn’t want to come down to the gym every day.

They got back to the dorm earlier than they expected and he allowed her to shower first. She had made it in and out very quickly, to his relief, and he turned on the steaming hot water. Every step she had taken there was a jiggle and remembering the way she stood in front of him, looking back and up into his eyes made him want to melt. Those big doe eyes and their sparkles of gold were so innocent and at the moment he felt anything but as he took his cock into his hand and slowly began tugging.

He could just imagine her in his arms, her tiny legs wrapped around his waist and hard nipples against his chest with those beautiful eyes looking up at him begging him to take her. Her soft, luscious lips pressed against his as he slowly tried to push the head of his cock in.

He let out a soft moan, his seed spilling down the drain. His body trembled as his orgasm left and he knew he was going to hell for imagining this with an angel. Not that he truly believed in a place of fire and brimstone, but if there were angels and demons, who really knew?

  
  
  


~*~*~*~

She laid on her bed and pulled out her little rabbit from under her pillow. The ache was there with a vengeance. After casting a strong silencing charm over her room she reached down and began circling her clit with two fingers. She was already drenched. 

The heat coming off his body as his arms wrapped around her, helping her do curls, was intense. He hadn’t worked up a sweat, but she could just imagine his body glistening, a light scent of musk about him, and his arms fully encasing her. What would his body feel like sliding underneath her? Slick and hot with his silvery gray eyes mesmerizing her.

She activated the device. Her mother had explained that she could only use the eternal part until she had mated, at which point, she could activate the phallus as well. Circling it lightly around her clit, she gasped. Oh yes, she wanted more of this! She began playing with one of her nipples, pinching it lightly and giving it a bit of a tug as the little vibrator began moving back and forth just over the top of her clit. She arched into the sensation wishing it was his large hand cupping her, playing with her most sensitive of areas. Teasing her. Making her beg for more. 

She increased the pressure on her nipples, finding the edge of pain enhanced her pleasure even more. Grinding on the toy, thinking of his eyes commanding her, and with a sharp tug of her nipples she let out an almighty cry of his name on her lips as the tight coil in her belly sprung, wracking her body in an intense release.

The ache had lessened, but was still there. She looked at her clock and saw there was still another 30 minutes before breakfast started. She had plenty of time to get in another one or possibly two releases before leaving for the Great Hall. 

By the time she emerged, Draco had already left and thank heavens for that. She knew if she looked into his face right now, she’d turn the deepest shade of scarlet. All she could think about were his eyes and how they could probably see into her soul if she had the courage to look directly into them. Though, for the last 45 minutes, she had thought about quite a bit more than his eyes.

_ I’m so screwed. Maybe it’s not Draco per se, but because I’m just coming into this, and he’s close by and looks like a god? Maybe he’s just masturbation fodder? There was no chance Malfoy would ever want her when he has Daphne around. _


	6. Aches

First class of the day was the advanced class for defense against the dark arts. Remembering that Professor Snape was one who had bowed to her, she wanted to get to class a bit early. She hadn’t really been hungry anyway, so just grabbed a piece of toast and headed to the classroom.

He was turned away, writing on the board. “Um, Professor Snape?”

Turning around, he took a second before bowing, “Yes Holy One?” 

“Please sir, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I’m happy to stay Miss Granger in your classes. At the moment, I’m just a student hoping to learn from your teaching. Can we please skip with the formalities?”

“Yes Hol...Miss Granger. If that is what you desire.”

_ Oh gods! _ His voice was like the most silky smooth, dark chocolate as he said the word ‘desire,’ and she wished she knew how to magically cast a new pair of knickers on, for hers were undoubtedly drenched. 

_ See, it’s not Draco and it definitely can’t be Snape. You’re just horny. Fuck, fuck, fuck the ache is totally back. How the heck am I going to get through a school year like this. I can’t even make it an hour without needing to play again. _

“Is everything alright Miss Granger?” He looked concerned.

“Yes, Professor. I just need to run down the hall before class starts.”

“You have ten minutes before the bell Miss Granger. Respect for your status or not, I do not allow tardiness in my class.” His voice was warm rather than cutting as it had once been and the ghost of a smile covered his lips. She dropped her bag on the top of one of the desks.

“Thank you sir.” She left the room as quickly as she could without running and found the nearest ladies room, cast a ward around the stall and silencing charm and lowered her hand beneath her skirt.

~*~*~*~

He recognized her voice, and knew who would be standing before him, but that didn’t change how absolutely stunning she was. The silvery skin and golden eyes took his breath away. It took him a minute to realize he hadn’t bowed yet. He heard the words coming from her mouth, but could only wonder if her robes were actually up to uniform code. They seemed to hug her in the most appealing way. He almost had to shake his head to realize what she had just asked and to formulate an appropriate response, for right now, it took everything he had to just breathe. Thankfully his voice hadn’t wavered, though it had dropped a bit lower than his teaching voice.

The blush that rose from her neck was lovely.  _ Did angels really blush? _ He didn’t know what was going on, but it seemed that he was not the only one flustered by the exchange. Thankfully she left the room and he had a moment to readjust himself and take a few deep breaths before the students would arrive. Even though his teaching robes would conceal his current issue, he had no interest in teaching a class with an erection straining his pants.

_ She’s a student and an angel no less. Stop it! You’ve done enough in life to damn your soul, you don’t need to add to it! _

The class hadn’t gone as well as he had hoped. She had walked back in as the bell rang and looked flushed, a bit disheveled, and utterly delicious. He decided to forgo the practical this class as his focus was decidedly challenged, and had them reading and beginning an essay on the effects to the magical core, as well as the soul, in using dark arts.

_ It’s just a new experience. Much like being around a Veela. I’m sure I’ll get used to it, today was just the first time in such close proximity. Yes, that’s it.  _

  
  


~*~*~*~

She was grateful he had chosen not to lecture this period. Between Draco sitting behind her and the voice of  Metatron in front of her, she couldn’t think straight. Thankfully, she need only read. Yes, she could do that. Just look at the words as they crossed the pages. She had done it a million times, but now, couldn’t quite remember how. 

Once class had ended she ran down to her room and thought of Jophiel.  _ I need you. _

A moment later, her mother appeared in front of her. “That didn’t take long, my dear. What is troubling you?” She could see the distress in her daughters face.

“I don’t know how to do this. I can’t seem to go an hour without needing… well, you know. I can’t get them out of my head and it’s my first day back. How can I make it through classes when I can’t concentrate and I’m sitting in a puddle?”

Jophiel giggled inside, doing her best to not let it show. Hermione was obviously troubled. “What do you mean, ‘I can’t get them out of my head’, child?”

“Draco took me to work out today, and you’ve seen him, he’s a cross between a Norse and Greek God. He was so close to me, I could feel the heat radiating off him, then in my very first class Professor Snape’s voice made me want to drop to my knees and beg him to never stop talking. I’ve masturbated five times in the last three hours and feel like I’m crawling out of my skin. I can’t do this.” She began crying.

Jophiel wrapped her in her arms. “Shhh my dear one. I know this is challenging. You are much stronger than you think. You can do this, we may just have to make a modification or two.”

“What do you mean?”

“The suppressant I gave you can not be taken long term in it’s full state, but you should be able to use a drop once a day to minimize your reactions. They will not go away completely, but they will stay more in the background. I hadn’t realized you would be affected this greatly so quickly. I’m sorry, my child.” She waved her hand and a bottle appeared in her hand.

“One drop will last 12 hours. Use it for school and study time. I would suggest abstaining from it whenever possible. You may also want to spend more time with your wings out. I know it will feel very personal, so you won’t want to do this in class, but here in your rooms you should keep them out as often as possible. Their presence will focus more of your angelic side and curb a bit of your succubus until you’ve mated. Now tell me, have you noticed this arousal with other people you’ve been around?”

Hermione looked into her mother’s eyes and could see what she was insinuating. “I’ve only been out to dinner last night and then with Draco and one class today. I feel like I had just resolved most of the ache from my time with Draco, when Professor Snape's voice touched me and started the whole thing over again. Will it just keep jumping from person to person?”

“I’m not sure, child.” Though she already knew the answer. “Take the suppressant for the next week and then call for me. Take note of anyone else who gives you this type of reaction and we can discuss it. For now, you should be able to go through your daily functions with a bit more clarity.”

“Thank you mother. It’s a bit overwhelming.”

“I know, my dear. Let out your wings and stay here until lunch. I will let your headmistress know you needed to make an adjustment.”

Hermione let out her wings and embraced her mother within them. For the first time in quite a while, she didn’t feel so alone. She took a drop of the potion once her mother left, curled her wings around her and pulled out her toy for a bit of relaxation.

  
  


~*~*~*~

“Granger. Are you ok? Are you in there?” There was a gentle knock at her door a couple hours later.

She opened the door without thinking about how she may appear.

“What happened Hermione? Are you ok? You rushed out of DADA and didn’t show up to charms.”

“I’m fine. Thanks for checking on me though. I had an issue, but my mother came and helped. I was going to head up for lunch. Could I borrow your notes from charms later?”

“Of course. I’ll leave them on the table. I know we are new at the ‘friend’ thing, but I’m here if you need to talk. I know the rest of the school only knows about your angelic side because of your skin color and most of them have no understanding of angels in the first place. I know you are working with more than one adjustment, so if you ever just need to talk to someone with no judgements, I’m here.”

Hermione felt the tears coming to her eyes again. Who knew Draco Malfoy could be sincere and caring, and to her of all people. She wanted to run to him and just be held in his strong arms, but she looked down, avoiding his gaze. “I really appreciate that Draco. Thank you. I’ll just be a minute, then I’ll head up to lunch.”

Her eyes were red rimmed and she had a little tremble as she spoke. He never wanted to see her like this, sad and upset. It felt like someone was twisting his heart. He wanted to reach out and hold her close so nothing could ever hurt her again, but that wasn’t for him. She would have mates soon enough and they would provide for her.  _ Don’t get attached! God, he really needed to talk to someone.  _ He felt like he was going crazy.

He gave her a quick smile, and turned toward the common room pulling out his Charm’s notes and placing them on the table before leaving the dorm. The headmistress knew nothing about celestial beings or succubi either, outside of school texts. He did know someone who could understand, and would keep a secret to the grave.

He decided to head up to the owlery before grabbing a quick lunch. The man had a busy schedule, and Draco felt it was best to write out his request for a convenient time, rather than put the man on the spot.

_ Sir, _

_ I would like to schedule some time with you to discuss a personal and private matter.  _

_ Please let me know a time that would be convenient for you. _

_ Draco _

He made it back to the hall just in time to grab a quick sandwich before heading out to the greenhouses. He watched Hermione closely through the class, but it seemed as if she was doing much better. She glanced at him a few times, probably because he kept staring, and he let it go. 

After class ended Daphne approached him. He had always thought of her as physically attractive, though a bit shallow. Her conversations generally included fashion and gossip as many of the pureblood women in his mother’s circle and she flirted with him outrageously. He had always been polite, and on occasion flirted back, but today he just found her annoying. Her coy, fake little giggle irritated him, and when she touched his arm, as if to escort herself, he jumped as though he had been burned.

She had seemed offended, and he wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t want her to touch him, nor did he wish to stay in her presence any longer than necessary. “Daph...we’ve been friends for a long time, but I want to be clear. That’s all we are. Friends. Your attentions would be better suited elsewhere. I’m sorry.”

Daphne did not take it well, storming off muttering curses in her wake. He let out a sigh. His day was becoming increasingly challenging, but his next period was a study hour, so at least he could relax a bit before ancient runes. 

As he walked back to the castle a raven flew overhead and delivered a small bit of parchment.

_ My rooms. 8:00. _

Draco was relieved it wasn’t the man’s office. His room would be much more private and he needed that for this conversation. Last year, his godfather would not have been his first choice for this kind of help, but that’s what godfathers were for right? Support? Guidance? God, he hoped he was doing the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone get it?  
> Metatron, the voice of God, was from the movie Dogma, and was played by Alan Rickman.


	7. I Need A Drink

Draco knocked on the door promptly at 8:00. He heard the door unlock and Professor Snape’s voice coming from somewhere in the room.

“Come in Draco, I’ll be right with you.”

Draco sat in the chair across from where his godfather usually sat and waited. He was fidgety and definitely nervous.

“Good evening Draco, would you like a drink?”

“Hi Severus, yes please.”

The elder man walked to the kitchen and poured two glasses of firewhisky, offering one to the boy before sitting down.

“You look upset. How can I help?”

Draco took a large swig off the firewhisky and began, “I haven’t been sworn to secrecy by anyone. I haven’t even been asked to keep it a secret, but since no one seems to know, I’m assuming it is and it’s not mine to share. But I really need someone to help me.”

Severus listened to the boy ramble on. It was rare to see him this flustered. Generally he was well spoken and thoughtful in his discussions.

“All I can think about is Hermione. It’s like I’ve taken a love potion, but I know I haven’t. I tested. Ever since we worked out this morning, I noticed aspects of her I never saw before. I have been thinking about her lips, how tiny she is, about holding her and protecting her. Every class has been a nightmare. She was really upset after DADA today and even called her mother. All I wanted to do was wrap her in my arms and make everything better.  _ This is not me!!  _ I don’t know what’s going on and I can’t get away from it. We have every class together and we room together. I’ve stayed out of the dorm since lunch and I still can’t get the scent of lavender and neroli out of my mind.”

Draco took another long pull off the drink and placed his head in his hands.

Severus wasn’t sure what to say, but this was his godson. He knew anything spoken here would remain confidential. Six months ago he wouldn’t have ever thought about it, but now, times were different. He had changed and wanted a more open life. Well, at least more open than before.

“Do you mean lavender, neroli, and a bit of vanilla?”

“YES! How did you know?”

“I’ve had a similar issue, though I’ve had quite a bit more distance than you have, but the scent hasn’t left me since she spoke to me before the DADA class. It was...triggering. That is why we skipped the lecture today. I couldn’t focus nor did I wish to embarrass myself in front of the class. I thought it merely because of her transition, but one does not generally become aroused by an angel, especially someone like me.”

“Maybe that’s part of the problem Severus. She is not an angel.”

“I know an archangel when I see one Draco. She said Miss Granger is her daughter and Professor McGonagall confirmed it for the staff.”

“She obviously left out who the father was then?”

“It was not mentioned.”

“Hermione is a Nephalem. The father of Incubi is her biological dad. She’s an angel, and a succubus.”

“Bloody fucking hell. I need another drink. You?”

“Please.”

Severus retrieved the bottle and refilled their glasses.

“I was with her mother when she explained everything to Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. The Holy One actually asked me to stay after the headmistress dismissed me. That night was horrid. I’ve heard torture before, but I had never heard anything that hurt me so deeply as the screams she made that night during her transition. There was blood everywhere and yet she was the most beautiful little thing in the world. The feathers on her wings start in a brilliant white, then transition to silver and have black tips. Her horns are a bright white. Her mother explained about Hermione’s parentage, how it all happened, the reasons why, and why she transformed on her birthday. There are many celestial fortunes about her including that she will have two mates, and to each will be born two children. She will have her mates before her 20th birthday.”

Draco had to take a breath and another drink. Severus joined him.

“It won’t take long for a succubus to find her mates, especially if they are both here at Hogwarts, though she could meet someone in Hogsmeade or on holiday. I guess both for that matter. To mate with an angel would require the deepest devotion and a purity of heart, but I’m not sure how that works with her succubus side. Nephalem aren’t exactly common, especially one who is earthbound.”

“Severus, what can I do? I can’t get her out of my mind even though I know she has mates waiting for her. There are two men out there whose souls are destined to join with hers for eternity, and god knows I’m not one of them.”

“I would not be either, and yet, I feel a portion of what you are describing. It’s possible that her succubus side is just releasing high levels of endorphins as everything settles. I will also ask at the staff meeting tomorrow if anyone else is noticing students having a difficult time around Miss Granger, discreetly, of course. In the meantime, I have a potion that should help your focus and lower your reactions to endorphins. It will lower your libido and you’ll notice your sense of smell and taste will be off, but try it for a few days and see if things calm down. If not, we will go from there. For now, I suggest keeping as much distance as possible without being disrespectful. Sit at the opposite end of class. And what was this about working out?”

Draco explained about Hermione’s need to build strength and endurance so that she could use her wings properly.

“Since you’ve already agreed, it would be poor form to change your decision. Another option that might help both of you would be to have her doing laps in the lake. A simple warming bubble will keep her comfortable as the water gets colder. Swimming is perfect for building endurance and upper body strength. The water would help diffuse her endorphins and you could get a workout in as well without being right beside or behind her. Let me get you that potion.”

Severus left the room and Draco considered everything the man had said. He would do his best to sit as far away from her as possible and stay out of his dorms. In general swimming was a good idea, but he couldn’t conceive how it would help if he saw her in a bathing suit. Her robes were a feast for the imagination as it was. He would just make sure to turn his back until she was in the water. He could claim it was respectful for her status.

“Take three drops at breakfast, and another three at dinner. Why don’t you come by tomorrow after dinner and let me know who the potion worked, and I’ll share whatever information I may hear at the staff meeting.”

“Thanks Severus. I’m really glad you’re here.”

“You’re welcome Draco. Take three drops before you leave and try to get some rest. I know most of your classes are more project based rather than nightly homework so there’s no reason to stay up late tonight..”

“Yes sir. Thanks again.”

Severus waited until Draco had left and walked to his storeroom to pick up a bottle for himself as well. A lust filled student is a challenge, but it would not do to have the same with a professor. He hadn’t felt this way in years, but scraping and bowing to a homicidal maniac does tend to affect one’s romantic life.

Draco walked back to his dorm and was relieved as it seemed Hermione had already turned in for the night. He used the facilities quickly then went back to his bedroom, casting a one way silencing charm. No one outside the room could hear inside, but if she needed him, he would be able to hear the knock or the bell to the head’s rooms in case of a student emergency.

He undressed and lay naked back on the duvet. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent filling the room.

Draco began exploring his chest, flicking his nipple back and forth and giving it a little pinch before reaching down to roll his balls over his palm. They were full and dying for release. His other hand took a firm hold of his cock and began stroking, beads of precum dripping from the reddened head.

_ Mmmm Draco, yes, please more. Lick me, I want to feel your tongue so deep inside me. You feel so good. Please more! May I have your fingers please. Open me up. Stretch me for you cock. I love the way you prepare me for your thick dick. I need it. Please Draco, I need your cock. I need you to fuck me. I want to feel it all day long. Please fuck me. Please. I want your cum dripping out of me. I want you to breed me. Fill me up. Please Draco. Oh god, please fill me up. _

He cried out her name as ribbons of white covered his chest as his body shook. He lay there and realized he wasn’t done, he needed to cum again and the second was more powerful than the first. He was glad he had laid down, there was no way he would have any blood left above the waist after that. After casting a quick cleaning spell, he slipped under the covers and dreamt of her begging and pleading with him to fill her all night long.

~*~*~*~

He hadn’t seen her the night before to bring up the idea of swimming, so it would be jogging and gym again today. He could supervise today without having to be right next to her.

“Good morning Draco. I finished with your charm’s notes. Thank you. I put them back on the table.”

“Morning Hermione. I hope they helped. Ready to head out?”

“Yep, let’s go.”

They slowly jogged out to the Quidditch pitch. She would be doing laps at her own pace today, no less than two, but no more than three and he would combine laps and stairs at his pace. 

“When you’re done with your laps, go ahead inside and work on some floor exercises, but don’t start on any weights until I get in there. I want to get a solid 45 minutes of hard cardio before I lift with you today.”

She nodded in affirmation and they both took off. She caught him out of the corner of her eye a few times running up and down the stairs. It didn’t even look like his breathing had changed and here she was huffing after two laps. She didn’t want to push it, so she headed into the gym and began her stretches, crunches and planks. He wasn’t back yet, so she added in a few more stretches. She may not be very strong or have much endurance, but she was limber.

_ ‘Merlins fucking saggy balls!’ _

Draco opened the doors to the gym and watched as she was bent in half from a standing position with her legs spread wide and her arms wrapped around her calves. Her head was touching the floor looking back at him.

“I’ll be done in just a sec.”

He needed to move, now. “No problem. I’ll meet you over by the free weights when you’re done.” He quickly made his way to the other side of the room and adjusted himself quickly, giving a harsh tug to his balls. This was  _ NOT _ the time for a raging erection.

She made her way over a few minutes later as he was working on his tricep kickbacks. He paused between rounds and handed her a parchment. He had made her a basic routine, including weight amounts and told her to go ahead and get started on three rounds of each with twelve reps each. He kept her weights low to begin with. It wouldn’t do to fatigue her early on. “Get me if you have any questions and remember to breathe with each movement. It’s important.” He gave her a quick smile and went back to his lift.

She went through the routine, taking her time to count her flexion and extension as Draco had shown her yesterday, and to breathe with each. She tried to face away from him at each station. The suppressants were working. She still ached a bit and was enjoying watching the little beads of sweat drip down his face, but her knickers were mostly dry and she didn’t feel as empty as she had yesterday.

As they walked back to the castle, Draco brought up the idea of swimming. She told him that she actually swam quite a bit before coming to Hogwarts and had raced for two years, so she knew the strokes. They agreed to swim three days a week, with a jogging and gym workout twice a week and take the weekends off to recoup.

They both went about their morning routines and left for breakfast. His first class of the day was advanced potions and he had forgotten that she was not in the advanced class. He was relieved to have complete focus while working on the volatile potion they were set to create that day. His work had come out nearly perfect and while he was happy to do so well in class, he missed that she wasn’t there. 

They would have ancient runes before lunch together, then a double transfiguration. They had a free period after that. He would need it to catch up on his studies. Professor Snape had been right, there really wasn’t daily homework, but each subject had a term project due, and the eighth years all had a year end project to complete incorporating at least three classes with an essay describing how their project related to the future goals. While there wasn’t daily work, he never knew when a test would pop up, so he did have to keep up on his reading.

After dinner that night, Draco knocked at Professor Snape’s door again. His day had gone much better than the one previously. 

“Come in Draco, have a seat.”

“Thank you Severus.”

“How did you fare today?”

“Better than yesterday, for sure, though seeing her bent in half with her head between her legs as she smiled at me was a bit overwhelming, I think I would have had the same reaction with any young woman. I found that I was missing her when she wasn’t in class with me, and while I can still smell her scent, it’s much lighter, more like an afterthought.”

“I’m glad it seems the potion is helping. I didn’t hear about anyone else having a reaction to Miss Granger. My belief is that you were in such close proximity during the initial transformation as well as in your daily routine that you must have been hit with the brunt of it. I’m sure it will settle down soon.”

“Thanks for all your help. I felt like I was losing my mind yesterday.”

“You’re welcome. I noticed Miss Greengrass avoiding you today. Did something happen?”

Draco explained the flirting and the burning sensation when she touched him. He didn’t have a long term interest in her and let her know as much. 

“I’m pleased you aren’t interested in the shallowness of the typical pureblood wife. You are a gifted and handsome young man. Find what makes you happy,  _ then _ find someone who shares your interests and wants to support you as a man. I don’t think you really have an interest in society luncheons and climbing the pureblood ladder.”

“No, I don’t. I want to bring respect back to the Malfoy name by doing something that will actually make a difference in the world, and I hope to eventually find someone with a similar passion.”

“Very admirable, though, watch yourself. You are beginning to sound a bit like a Gryffindor.”

“Severus, that’s the most cruel thing you’ve ever said to me.” They both laughed and Draco looked at his godfather. “What about you? Now that you have time to yourself, have you thought about putting yourself out there again?”

“I’m afraid, between my exacting tastes and specific predilections, finding someone who fits both is nearly impossible. I’d rather not have the temptation when I know it won’t be complete. Having one piece without the other is a horrible tease and not worth the energy and disappointment. I’m satisfied with life as it is for the moment.”

“You aren’t even 40 years old, barely a third of your lifespan. You deserve to live a bit and have someone care for you in return. You are incredibly talented and a force of nature. I’m sure there are many witches, or wizards for that matter, who would appreciate what you have to offer.”

“If the chance presents itself, I’m not going to throw it away. I’m just not actively searching at the moment. Now, enough about my personal life. Keep taking the potion for at least a week and then we’ll see about lowering the dosage. Perhaps she will have balanced out by then.”

“Goodnight Severus.”

“Goodnight Draco.”

Severus sat back in his chair and envisioned his basic desires. Draco knew that he preferred females but had had relationships in the past with males also. He suspected Draco was the same. He wanted a submissive little girl who had a Daddy Dom fetish. Someone who enjoyed being told how to dress, who enjoyed their backside glowing three shades of red with an insatiable sexual appetite and he liked them young. Over the age of consent obviously, he would never touch a student, but just out of school would be perfect. Someone 18 or 19 who wanted to be treated like a slutty princess. No one fitting that description would ever look at him twice. Someone like Draco would have people falling over themselves to have him in their bed, but even though he was in the best shape of his life and happier than he’d ever been, his large hooked nose would always be noticed before any other attribute, in addition to his age, no one he wanted would be interested.


	8. Courage

“How did your week go my dear?” Jophiel’s soft voice was so comforting to Hermione. She barely knew the woman, yet felt more connected than she had ever felt to the family who raised her. 

“It’s better. I’m still masturbating seven to eight times a day, but I’m not doubled over in pain and I can focus on the things I need to, for the most part.”

“Then why do you look so sad? What is troubling you?”

“There are two men I constantly think of. When I’m in the room with them, I have a harder time concentrating than when they are not around. I fantasize about them, individually  _ and _ together.” She almost whispered the last part.

“It sounds to me as if you’ve located your mates, and in record time I might add.” She chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

“No. You don’t understand. Neither of them like me and both had a past that no one would consider ‘ _ pure _ ’. You said my mates would be pure of heart. Both of these men have done horrible things in the past, though they’ve both changed a lot.”

Jophiel could see the torment in her daughter’s eyes. The child was obviously drawn to these men, therefore they had to be perfect for her no matter what she believes of them. “If you would like to tell me who they are, I can help sort this through?”

Hermione blushed from her chest up and over her ears. She trembled nervously, afraid that if she spoke the names, it would be that much harder to hear her mother’s rejection of them, but she knew her mother wasn’t that way. It was her own fear. Her mother was pure and only there to help. “It’s Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape.”

Jophiel closed her eyes and smiled, taking a moment to look at her daughter’s choices and attempting to reassure the girl as well. “Both are very fine young men. The moment I met Draco, I had a feeling he was your Beschermer, your protector. That would make Professor Snape your Dux, your guide. Both men have gone through terrible times, and yes, have made mistakes. Draco’s mistakes were all due to love for his family and the professor’s were all due to a broken heart. At their core, everything both have done was for love. There is nothing more true than that my dear.”

Hermione took a moment to contemplate. She knew enough about both men’s pasts to know her mother was correct. Draco had always wanted to make his family proud and to save his mother from the wrath of Lord Voldemort. His family had been under constant threat during the first war, before he was born, and through the second. The monster had even lived in his home, casting daily Unforgivables, and his family was subject to his hourly mood changes.

Professor Snape had been in love with Lily Evans from childhood and losing her was a heartbreak she believed he felt to this day. He had also wanted to save his own mother from her abusive husband. The Prince family had all been Slytherin, and he felt they would help him the most, though in the end he couldn’t protect her either. 

“I can believe Draco, though I don’t think he’d ever look at me twice. I mean, look at him. But Professor Snape has always been in love with Lily Evans. Like you said, he did everything for her. I can’t imagine he’d be ready to open his heart to someone he’s done nothing but criticize for the last eight years.”

“Draco has looked at you, and many more times than ‘twice’!” She giggled at how oblivious her daughter was. “Your professor's love changed for Lily many years ago. While a part of him will love her forever, he hasn’t been  _ in love  _ with her for many years. His heart is open and wants to love again. He, like yourself it seems, doesn’t feel anyone will ever offer him that opportunity. You are looking at him through a student's eyes. Did he not push you to be the best? Did he not have a role to play that was closely inspected by those in the school who could have reported to their families? Try to see them as men. Men who want a future, who need love in their life, who have as many sexual desires as you do. Men who would protect you and move heaven and earth to make you happy, for that is who they truly are.”

Tears slowly ran down Hermione’s cheeks. Her mother’s words rang true and she realized how closed her mind had been. She had noticed Draco’s interest, though she made up a reason to believe otherwise every time and Professor Snape hadn’t once criticized her this year. Even before her inheritance presented, he had been supportive and encouraging since the war ended.

“I believe if you spoke openly with them, you would find they have been drawn to you, and have been struggling as much as you have. You were placed in Gryffindor for a reason my dear. It’s time to bring that courage forward and trust in yourself.”

The tears continued to fall from her face, but her heart had lightened and determination began to coil within her. “Thank you mother. I will find a way to talk to them.”

  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  


_ Professor Severus Snape _

  
  


_ Hermione Granger -  _ Aurena Giselle 

_ Requests the honor of your presence  _

_ Saturday, October 17th _

_ Hartland Quay Hotel  _

_ Floo address _

_ “Royal Suite Hartland Quay” _

_ 4:00pm  _

_ *formal attire requested _

  
  


Severus had read over the invitation at least twenty times since he had received it the previous evening. His calendar was free, other than the need to grade essays, but that could always be done on his own schedule. Was this a party? A meeting? The invitation was vague. She had signed it with her earthly and angelic name, so it must be a somewhat formal occasion?

He had purchased quite a few new items after the war had ended, and now seemed the perfect time to bring one of them forward. He laid out the finely tailored dark grey suit, black dress shirt with a silver tie and light gray vest. A black set of dress robes with silver inlay on the collar and cuffs would complete the look. 

Tying his hair back in a low ponytail with a silver strap, he looked in the mirror. One may never call him handsome, but this was probably the best he had ever dressed. He looked sharp if he did say so himself.

Throwing the floo power in the fireplace promptly at 4:00 he stepped through to a lush private suite. The entry was a social room with sofas and luxury armchairs, a beautiful glass table adorned with a fresh flower arrangement, and walking toward him, an angel in the most beautiful gown of cerulean smiled in greeting. The V-neck was low enough to show her ample bosom without being obscene. Her waist was so tiny, most women would have to be in a corset to show such dramatic curves. The gown flowed out to her calves with a glittering shear layer of silver over the rich blue. Even with her black heels, she was so small and looked every bit the princess he had fantasized about for the last few weeks.

“Welcome sir. Thank you for coming. Tea will be served shortly.” She guided him to a beautifully set table for three near the large bay windows, overlooking the sea.

“Another guest will be arriving in just a moment. Please have a seat. I’ll be right back.” Her smile filled him with a warmth he hadn’t expected.

A few minutes later, she came back directing Draco Malfoy to the table, looking just as confused as he felt himself and dressed in his finest.

“Thank you both for joining me here today on such short notice.” She lifted the tray off an assortment of small sandwiches and pastries, and poured tea for the table. “I believe you enjoy your tea black, Professor? And only a bit of cream Draco?”

They both nodded their assent. Severus didn’t know how she knew how he preferred his tea, not that it was a secret, but it wasn’t as if they had previously sat together at tea time.

He could tell the girl was nervous, she seemed to be steeling herself up for something. Her hands trembled a bit as she poured.

“The reason I have asked you both here today is to have an open and honest conversation. I will personally agree to answer any questions without reservation, and I’m hoping you will choose to do the same. What I’m about to share you may know, and some you may not. I ask you to listen though, until I’m finished.”

Both men still looked a bit confused, but nodded their agreement. 

She took a sip of her tea before continuing. “You both know of my angelic inheritance. What you may not know is that I’m actually a Nephalem. My mother is the Archangel Jophiel and my father is Lilu, the god of all Incubi. Therefore, I’m half succubus and half angel. I have to experience earthly life in its many forms before I ascend in about a hundred years, where I will then live as an immortal. A succubus generally has multiple mates due to their inherent sexual nature and an angel may only mate with a person who is pure of heart. The pairing is rare, to say the least.” She took another sip of her tea and a deep breath. Both men seemed to be patiently following.

“I’ve come to learn that a pure heart is just that. Whatever actions we take, whatever triumphs or mistakes make little to no difference, when they come from a place of true love. I know you both understand certain depths of celestial beings and a bit of the realm. There have been a number of celestial prophecies about my life here on earth, and as an immortal. I’ve fulfilled the ones regarding the removal of Tom Riddle from this plane. The most prominent ones of my future include having two mates before my 20th birthday, and eventually have two children from each one. I, along with my chosen will ascend into an immortal life together. The children will be guardians of the earthly realm and will live for hundreds of years protecting the magical and muggle world.” 

The men’s faces never seemed very surprised at what she had shared so far. That was a good start.

“It looks as if you both know most of this already. What you don’t know is what has been happening to me since I started classes after my transition.”

_ Here goes nothing. _

“My mother explained that I would be drawn to my mates. There would be absolutely no question. My soul would find those it matched with perfectly. They would completely balance each other out. Every want, every need, every desire would be perfect for each other. It would be a fulfillment at the deepest level since my angelic side would require it to be so. The first day of my classes, I had the most agonizing ache. My succubus side could not be satisfied, no matter what I tried, and believe me, I tried at least thirty times.”  _ Oh god, had she really said that outloud?  _

Blushing harder than she probably had in her life, she forced herself to continue, even though her voice trembled a bit. “The only thing I could think about all morning was you Draco. Every strand of your hair, the way every muscle in your body moved, the heat radiating off you when you would stand behind me made me want to melt into a pile of goo. I haven’t been able to get away from your scent. It’s like a mix of an ocean breeze in the summer with notes of honeysuckle.” She smiled warmly at his shocked expression before turning to the elder man, who seemed a bit stiff in his seat.

“The only time I had relief from your delicious scent was when I met Professor Snape before class and heard his voice. When you spoke to me that morning, I felt enveloped in the richest fur coat imaginable, and when you said the word ‘desire’, my legs practically gave out from under me. I had to rush out to relieve the ache of need I had at that moment. I couldn’t think or focus no matter what I tried. You smelled of winter snow and cardamom. Between the both of you, I was completely overwhelmed and desperately in need. 

My mother came and gave me another suppressant so that I could see if all men were affecting me like this. But, as she knew the case would be, I have only been affected by the two of you. Even on the suppressants, I think of you both constantly. I dream of you. My heart sings when I can smell you and I feel lost when you aren’t nearby. My soul is screaming that you are both meant to be my mates, but my head says otherwise.” 

If she had been watching the men, she would have realized her next words were insane, but she could do nothing more than look into her cup of tea as she spoke. “I know I’m not very attractive, and I can be a bit of a know-it-all. I don’t have the elegance and grace of a Greengrass, nor the personality to stay quiet when I have questions. I know I’m still a student so that may not seem appropriate either. Professor Snape has barely begun to enjoy his own personal freedom and you as well Draco. You both have so much to offer the world, but…. I didn’t know if maybe, either of you could possibly be interested in me?” 

She just wanted to cry. This was so hard. She felt like she was totally rambling and just bowed her head. She heard both men moving and let a tear fall. They were leaving. Why wouldn’t they? They must be running for the floo. This had been a terrible idea. 

Arms wrapped around her as both men knelt beside her chair. A rich, velvety voice reached out to her as a finger lifted her chin.

“Hermione. Look at me please. We both feel the same way. We have wanted you from that first day as well. We’ve also been taking a potion to suppress what we have been feeling.”

On the other side of her, Draco’s strong voice agreed, “We didn’t know if there were others having the same issue, but all we’ve been able to think about for weeks is you. I talked to Severus about it that first night. I felt as if I were going insane. I wanted to hold you so badly when I saw those tears in your eyes.”

She looked up and gazed into each of their eyes, seeing nothing but sincerity. “Really?”

“Yes.” They said in unison. 

She let out a laugh and probably sounded a bit insane for a moment. “You mean we have all been taking suppressants for weeks just so that we could be in the same room without letting go?”  _ Merlin, I’ve been such an idiot. _

The men joined her laughing, then a warm hand guided her to the side as soft lips descended upon hers. There was a soft bite to her lower lip before a tongue lazily drew across the space between her lips. She opened them in surprise and he took it as an invitation to explore her every inch of her mouth. She met his tongue in a passionate exchange, taking as much as the man would give. He nipped and sucked on her lip before kissing it sweetly. She opened her eyes to the elder man looking happier than she had ever seen him and just as breathless as she was.

Another hand tilted her head the opposite direction and Draco’s lips took hers in equal passion. His hand held the nape of her neck as he devoured her. His kiss was a bit more forceful and commanding. He took charge and she felt secure and desired. The kiss had left her thankful she was still sitting down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 will be posted in the next week!


	9. Mates

“I’m not sure how to move forward. I mean, this is going better than I had hoped for, but, choosing to be with me is an  _ eternal  _ commitment. I understand if you want to take some time to really think about that.” She hated the hesitancy and how insecure her voice sounded, but everything in her life had changed so quickly and doubts still lingered.

Draco and Severus looked each other in the eye and nodded. “My little one... Hermione. We don’t need time to think about anything. You are the piece we have both been missing and would be honored to spend eternity at your side.” Severus’ lips spoke gently next to her ear. All the hair on her arms raised as the goosebumps covered her body.

“We will take this at your pace Hermione. I know this is all new for you. But, we are here for whatever you need, whenever you need it.” The tender words flowed from Draco’s lips on her other side.

“Please. I want you both so badly. I want to have my mates.” She practically begged the men before her.

Before her sentence was barely finished, Draco lifted her into his arms, demanding her lips to open as he dominated their kiss. Severus led them to a connecting room where a four-poster king bed lay in the middle of the room. 

Draco gently sat her on the edge of the bed. “My angel. Stay right here. Don’t move.”

He stepped back from her a few steps and glanced at the man standing next to him. They seemed to be in sync the entire night, and this was no different. They slowly began removing their clothes, piece by piece. The look of lust filling her eyes was heady and encouraging. 

She watched the show before her with anticipation. Her knickers were totally ruined and the ache pulsed within her. Severus was the first to open his shirt and her breath hitched as she watched the taut muscles ripple as he moved. Even removing his clothes was done with a certain flourish and grace. 

Draco was not far behind. His expansive tanned chest, with just a smattering of blonde hairs transitioned into a defined abdomen and a hint of the adonis belt below. She licked her lips praying she would taste every inch of his body soon.

Both men were down to trousers and pants. She rubbed her thighs together, which ended up making matters worse. She needed to be touched. To be filled. The ache between her legs only compared to the slick puddle she had created because of it.

As both men removed their belts, she was brought right to the edge. The thought of what they could do with those strips of leather. One landing on her ass cheeks and another around her throat.  _ God, would they ever want to do such a thing? _ Her whole life she barely even considered sex, and now she was contemplating a whipping and being choked. The succubus was definitely taking over. 

In a moment, two of the most beautiful men stood before her, completely nude, cocks jutting from their respective blonde and ebony curls. Her mouth watered. Her mother had said they would both be biologically capable of handling her needs, and she wasn’t kidding. A norse god, and a roman emperor stood proudly in front of her. She felt like the luckiest woman on the planet.

“Do we please you, Angel?” Draco grinned as she was a bit lost for words. 

“I think our little one is in a bit of shock. Perhaps we moved too quickly?” Severus smirked as she jumped up and said, “No!...I mean… you haven’t done anything too fast and YES, you both please me  _ very _ much!” She practically purred at her Chosen.

She cupped Draco’s cheek and pulled him down to her lips as her other hand reached for Severus and pulled him behind her. One man explored her tongue with precision and the other nipped and kissed the side of her neck, slowly easing the zipper down the back of her dress. 

Severus could feel her pulse as he covered the beautiful silvery column before him. Finding what points gave her a shiver and which ones quickened her heart beat. He took the bottom of her ear lobe and sucked gently before giving it a tug and kissing her behind the ear. She let out a small moan through her kiss with Draco. He pulled the shoulders of her dress down and let the gown fall to the floor. 

Draco felt the heat pulsing off her body as the dress fell. He broke the kiss giving her lips to Severus as they changed their positions. He stood behind her, cupping supple breasts through the blue satin bra. They were so soft, and filled his hand nicely. Her hips pushed back against his thigh and his solid member pressed into her back. He unhooked the bra and let it fall, taking her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, lightly twisting and pinching them as she rolled her hips against him.

“Angel. You are so perfect. Look how beautiful you are. Our perfect little angel.” Draco’s words thrilled her. She desperately wanted their approval. Her legs began shaking, her senses overwhelmed. 

“Here. Lie back, my little one. Let us take care of our beautiful girl.”

Hermione climbed onto the bed and lay in the middle, her head propped up on the fluffy pillows. She looked at the two men approaching her as a hunter looked at prey. The intensity of their gaze was so powerful. She ran her hand down across her abdomen and slid underneath her panties before Draco’s hand caught her.

“No, no little angel.  _ We _ will take care of you.” Draco removed her hand and ghosted a kiss through the thin fabric. She could feel the heat from his lips and moaned, arching up, begging him for more.

“Please Draco. Please. Oh Merlin Severus, yes. Just like that..Oh god.” The soft ebony hair covered her throat as the man’s lips sucked on her nipple. His tongue was sinfully talented, licking her breast, circling the outer edge, and flicking the nub back and forth before taking it fully into his mouth again. His other hand teasing the other side then switched breasts at his leisure. She stroked through his soft locks and inhaled his rich scent as his tongue licked flames across her chest.

She felt her panties being removed and looked down to see them between Draco’s teeth. She hadn’t believed she could get more wet than she already was, but she was wrong. He held her foot, taking each toe into his mouth and releasing each one with a ‘pop’. She watched as his tongue licked from the heel of her foot, up her calf, and to the inside of her thigh. He kissed the junction of her legs and traced a path to her hip bone, settling between her legs as she opened a bit wider. 

“You smell like heaven my angel.” He nuzzled the soft curls that he was surprised to see were nicely trimmed in a small triangle, leaving everything below soft and bare. 

“Severus. Take a look at our sweet angel. She’s prepared herself so nicely.”

He lifted off her breast and looked down and the beautiful peach below, glistening before them. “I bet she tastes as sweet as she looks.” He went back to his worship of her neck and breasts, taking her lips passionately as she cried out.

Draco’s mouth descended on the little bundle of nerves and licked a short swipe over the top. Her hips lifted off the bed, begging for more. “AHHhhhh!”

His tongue slipped in between her lovely little folds and probed her very core. She was so very wet. He took in one labia and gave it a sweet little suck, then gave the other the same attention, before licking her from anus to clit. Very slowly, back and forth. He reached under her and lifted her hips for a better angle, grabbing a pillow and thrusting in under her. 

She began shifting and moaning more as he swirled his tongue around her tiny pink pucker, his finger circling her clit, then flicking back and forth over it. Her moan and cries got louder as his lips replaced his circling finger, sucking on the bundle of nerves begging for more attention. He flicked his tongue then sucked, teasing her labia with his fingers, giving them little tugs and covering them with her own essence. 

“Such a good little girl. Look at him feasting on your pretty mound. Have you ever seen a man so hungry before? Be a good girl and cum for Draco. Show him how much you love his tongue teasing every last drop from your pussy. Cum for us baby girl.”

Severus' voice was like molten chocolate covering her entire body. She felt his teeth biting into the junction of her neck and shoulder and exploded.

“Ohh.OOHH..OHHHHHH….FFU…. FUCK...FUCKKKK!!!!!! GODDD DRACOOOOOO!!!!!” Her hips lifted off the bed, her body thrashing as she felt the most uncontrollable orgasm of her life. Her breathing slowed down after a few minutes and she looked up athe the two men watching her come back to her senses.

She had never seen Severus smile as wonderfully as he was at that moment with nothing but happiness and desire in his eyes.

“It seems we will need to practice our silencing wards once we return. Who would have known our little girl here was quite the screamer.” Severus’ chuckled.

Hermione could feel the blush starting at the tips of her toes, engulfing her. “I’m..sor…”

Draco cut her off, “Don’t you dare apologize angel. You are absolutely amazing. We wouldn’t want you any other way.”

She looked between them and saw the truth of his statement. Neither were upset at all. “I need more...please. I need your seed. Both of you. Please. Her voice was still hesitant and she couldn’t believe she was ready to beg. She needed them so badly. She wanted to complete her bond with them and she wanted it now. 

“We know this is your first time angel. Who would you like to be your first?”

“Umm. I don’t know. I don’t want to pick one of you over the other. I want you both.” She felt a bit distressed at having to choose. 

“Look at me angel.” Draco brought her eyes to his. “We will have an eternity of first times. As many as your pretty little head can come up with, which I’m guessing will be significant.” They all laughed. “Severus has more experience than I do in this situation. Let him be your first.”

She kissed him softly before looking over at the elder man. “Please Severus. I want you so badly.”

He grabbed his wand and began a contraceptive charm over her abdomen before she reached out to stop him. “I’m not fertile right now. I’ll explain later. But there’s no need for the charm right now.”

He lowered down, capturing her in a breathtaking kiss. It was all fire and need, pulling her as close to him as he could manage. He had been with a fair number of virgins in the past, more than Draco, he was sure. She was so tiny, and both of them were truly endowed. 

“Hermione. I need you to look at me. The first time will be a bit painful. The pain won’t last long, and I guarantee we will make sure every time afterwards is nothing but pleasurable for you, but I can't pretend this won’t hurt. I’m sorry.”

“I know Severus, but I need you, please.”

Draco laid beside her, taking her breast in his hand and her nipple in his mouth. As Severus lifted her legs, Draco took one of them in his other hand, holding her open. He knew his godfather had more control than he did and they would be amazing to watch.

Severus slid between her legs tasting her for the first time. Draco had been right, she did taste like heaven. He started slowly running his fingers between her folds and pressing one finger inside until he felt a bit of resistance. She arched to meet every moment, so responsive to his every touch. He took his time getting her worked up, teasing her clit with his tongue, and adding a second finger to help stretch her.

“Please Severus, I’m ready. I just want you inside me.” 

He looked into her golden flecked eyes, “Keep your eyes on me, my beautiful little girl. Breathe.”

She felt the blunt tip of his cock sliding between her lips. It seemed impossible that it was actually going to fit inside her. She watched Severus face, his eyes practically rolled into the back of his head as he pushed the head of his cock inside her.   
  


“That’s it. Just breathe. You’re so beautiful. Feel Draco sucking on your nipples. Feel how hot my cock is inside you. Push back on me when you are ready for more.”

She didn’t even take a breath before pushing against him, rocking her hips back and forth, desperately trying to impale herself on him.

Severus let out a laugh, “Aren’t we the needy one?” He pushed in further, her sheath so tight it took every ounce of strength he had not to cum that moment. Her body was on fire and it was a heady feeling to be wanted like this after so many years of being alone. He watched as her breathing sped up and shallowed, her chest rising and falling as Draco held her close, whispering in her ear as she stayed focused on him, as she was told to.

“That’s a good girl.” He pulled back a few times, giving her shallow thrusts until her breathing slowed a bit and her hips began rocking again. Taking one final pull back, he thrust forward, breaking the barrier that held him at bay. Once he was fully engulfed, he stilled inside her, reclaiming his own breath.

She cried out and a few tears fell from her face.

“That’s it baby. Just breathe. Get used to the feeling of me inside you.”

Draco took her lips and held her tight. She felt secure in his arms and the gentle way he swirled his tongue around hers, as if they had an eternity to just kiss helped relax her. She had never felt so full in her life, and while it hurt, the pain was quickly subsiding and she wanted more. She began moving her hips and he got the message.

He kept a very slow pace, following her movements. Staying deep inside her and only barely moving back and forth. The walls inside her squeezed and pulsed around his cock. He had never been in anyone so unbelievably tight before. He reached down and began tracing small circles around her clit, every now and then, just flicking over the tip. 

Her moans turned into grunts and she thrust back against him. He picked up the pace, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer, pulling almost all the way out, then pushing steadily back in, pulling back only once he felt her cervix against the head of his cock. 

Draco turned around and his lips took the place of Severus’ finger. “Oh gods. FUCK. God you both feel so good. Please Severus, faster. Please fuck me. God I love your cock fucking me. PLEASE give me your cum.”

Her words washed over him with such sincerity, he let himself go, faster, deeper. He felt her walls constricting him and he held still as her body flailed and screamed out in her second orgasm. As she stilled, it only took him two more thrusts before he gave up his control and filled her with his seed. She convulsed around him again and milked him in a way he had never felt before.  _ She was incredible.  _

“Such a perfect little girl. You are so beautiful Hermione. So wonderful.” He bent forward and kissed her softly, pouring his emotion through his lips. He reluctantly pulled out of her and rolled to his side.

“That was amazing Severus. Thank you.”

“My sweet. I should be thanking you for such a wonderful gift. You are absolutely incredible. I don’t know if eternity will be long enough to enjoy you.”

Desire filled her eyes again as she sat up quickly, kneeling on hands and knees in front of him and she claimed his mouth. “Mine.” She whispered.

Draco decided to take advantage of her position and lay underneath her, gently licking the cum off her labia. He knew she would be tender, so he took his time and lapped at her like a kitten to milk. She was so sweet and the combination of Severus and her together was a combination he wanted to feast on for years to come. 

Hermione broke the kiss and stuttered, “Draco, I haven’t cleaned…”

“Mmmmmmmmm” was all she heard from below her.

“Love, if he’s anything like me, I’d say he doesn’t mind at all.”

_ Ohhh god. This was even better than she hoped. That’s so hot! _

She kissed Severus with even more need than before. She needed more. More of his scent. More of Draco. She needed to be filled again.

Her words came in little clips around her kisses. “Please.. Draco... In.. In me… Please.. Fuck ...me.”

He slid out from under her and grasped her hips with one hand, and lined himself up with the other. He rubbed the head of his cock against her little opening, just teasing a millimeter in and out.

“Plllllleeeeaaasssee.” She cried. 

_ How could anyone resist such beautiful begging? _ He pushed in her tight little heat and cursed out loud. Merlin's balls, she was tiny. He watched as Hermione took Severus’ newly engorged cock in her mouth and his cock twitched inside her. He took a deep breath getting his arousal under control, then opened his eyes to see Severus was lost in absolute abandon. It did not help his control any, but he didn’t want to hurt her, so he took a steading breath.

She thrust her hips back sharply against him, and realized she didn’t want to wait any longer. She wanted him now and he was happy to oblige. He pulled out and began a series of shallow thrusts in quick succession. Gripping her hips tightly and pulling her back onto his cock. He watched as her head bobbed up and down in a sea of ebony curls.  _ Fuck, that’s hot! _

His thrusts became harder, faster, bottoming out inside her, swirling his hips, then thrusting again. Her back arched up to meet his every move and he couldn’t get enough. Reaching around her, he found her swollen clit and began tapping it, flicking it, and rubbing it in earnest. He felt her body quiver before she clamped down on him and screamed around Severus’ cock.

He noticed the man’s balls tighten up and his did the same, spilling deep inside her as he watched her swallow the man in front of her. Stream after stream shot from his cock deep inside her pussy as it thrummed around him. He didn’t know how many times his cock had pulsed, but he was sure, it had never been that many before. 

The three of them flopped back on the bed, covered in sweat and smiling broadly. She waved her hand over all of them, cleaning them up quickly before curling up together and quickly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Next chapter will be posting within the week.


	10. Gifts

Hermione woke, feeling the most content and …’whole’ if that was actually a word to describe it. Everything felt right. She took a few moments basking in the feeling before she squinted, her eyes barely open. The room was dark, only a shimmer of moonlight shone through the window. She didn’t want to wake up her mates wrapped around her on each side, but she needed the loo terribly. She attempted to extricate herself from the limbs protecting her with little success.

“What is it little one?” Of course, Severus would be the first to wake. She rolled and kissed him on the cheek, her eyes still not quite open.

“Just need the loo. Be right back.”

After using the facilities, she truly opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. Besides the fact that her hair was an absolute disaster, she had a gold tattoo on her neck and thousands of little light streams all over her body and lighter ones extending from it. So many different colors, some darker, some brighter. She looked down at her body and could see it wasn’t a play of the mirror. Bringing her fingertip to her face, she looked at it carefully. Soft golden threads pulsed just at the tip with silvery blue ones connecting to her palm. As she stared at the gold, it reminded her of her magic, and on a whim cast a bluebell flame to sit in her hand. The silvery threads all turned a brilliant gold, brightened, and shot out of her hand as the charm was cast.  _ Amazing!  _

Hermione extinguished the little flame and ran back in the bedroom to wake her mates. She stopped short as she approached the glowing silvery men in the bed. They too had thousands of colored strings wrapping around their own bodies and stretching out, though most were a silvery light blue. A few were connected to each other, and some reached out to her as well. 

“Severus?” He could hear a bit of hesitancy in her voice, and something that wasn’t quite fear, but trepidation maybe. He sat up quickly. “What’s wrong Hermione?”

Draco must have heard the concern in Severus’ voice, for he sat up looking around the room as well, reaching for his wand.

_ Oh my! _ As both men turned their heads toward her, she could see a bright golden glow of threads on the left side of their necks and what looked to be a shining gold tattoo there as well.

“Ummmm… Do you see colors everywhere?” The two men obviously didn’t know what she was talking about. 

“Love, are you ok? Come sit down.” Draco got off the bed and placed a steadying hand on her back, guiding her to the bed. 

Hermione watched as both men exhibited more of a soft blue with a hint of gray glow. She could feel they were concerned, and she could feel their love for her in the red highlights reaching toward her. She tried to explain what she was seeing, what had happened in the loo, and how feelings seem to be connected also. 

“What is on your neck angel?” Draco reached up to touch the left side of her neck. As his finger touched, a wave of love, protection, lust, and union flashed over her. She leaned into his touch, moaning loudly.

“Draco, you have the same mark on your neck.” Severus huddled together with his mates and touched Draco’s neck. The impact was intense, feeling passion, loyalty, security, and devotion radiating from the mark. “These symbols look like angelic script, but I don’t know what they mean. I feel very strong emotions when I touch them, but I don’t see any colors.”

Draco confirmed the same. “Maybe we should get dressed and call my mother. She will know what is going on. Will you hold me for a minute though?” 

The two men wrapped their arms around her, kissing the top of her head and making her feel beyond protected and loved. Their bodies engulfed her and their unique scents complimented each other well. She inhaled the wonderful aroma and allowed her body to melt into her mates. She closed her eyes and drank them in, an ocean’s breeze across crisp winter snow.

They sat holding each other for what seemed an eternity and yet not long enough. “Thank you. Everything is just moving so fast, and changing. A week ago I thought you both couldn’t stand me, and now here we are holding each other like we’ve been lovers for a millennium.”

“Maybe we have in another life, little one. Would you like to shower first, or just get dressed?” She could just melt into the silkiness in his voice.

“I have a feeling, if we take a shower, we won’t have any answers for hours.”

Draco and Severus laughed, knowing exactly what their mate meant. They could tell she was ready for them again, but it would be better once they had some answers.

Thankfully, she had packed another set of clothes. The gown had been wonderful, but comfortable, it was not. She slipped into a summer dress, and cleaned up as the men found their discarded pieces of clothing. 

It was nearing morning, and the sun was just breaking the horizon. They stood in front of the bay window listening to the waves crash against the shore. Hermione took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and called for her mother.

The room lit with a bright silvery glow, and everything in front of them shimmered as her mother and a very large man with black horns and wings of silver and black appeared. Hermione felt an unmistakable power circulating through the room. Severus and Draco both dropped to the floor, lying flat, arms stretched out overhead, with their palms up.

“Thank you for the welcome, but please rise. The formalities will not be needed in future. You are family now.” The sincerity and warmth flowed from the archangel’s lips and both men rose from the floor, and each gave a bow.

Hermione embraced her mother in a tight hug. “Thank you for coming.”

“We thought you may have a few questions today, my child. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lilu, your father. I wish I could have come sooner, but my presence would have been extremely disturbing to you if I had visited before you had mated. Your Chosen ground you and will give you an outlet once we leave.” He smirked at the humans in front of him.

Hermione walked over to the man, feeling in instant connection. She looked up at him and smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around him as she had with her mother. His wings folded around her and he kissed the top of her head. She could not stay in the embrace long. Her feelings of want and desire for her mates was increasing exponentially, and she stepped back a bit embarrassed.

“Don’t worry child. We won’t stay long. I’m sure your mates are feeling my presence as well.”

She blushed as she looked over to the immaculately dressed men with tented pants.  _ Merlin, they’re stunning!  _ “Father, this is Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, my Chosen.”

“I’m pleased my daughter has selected such fine young men. Powerful, intelligent, passionate, creative and protective.”

The men greeted each other with a firm handshake and a smile. Hermione couldn’t believe how domestic the whole thing looked. She started spinning a bit and her mind raced with questions.

“We all woke up with these markings, and I see threads of color, but Draco and Severus don’t. I don’t know what’s happening?”

“Let’s sit down my dear, and I can explain.” Her mother’s voice was calming and she took a deep breath. Draco took her hand and Severus walked behind her, with a hand on her lower back guiding her to the sofa, one sitting on each side of her. Jophiel and Lilu sat in the chairs opposite.

“The markings on your neck are a gift from me. The symbols at each of the points of the triangle are each of you. Three beings, bound as one. The triskelion in the middle represents your eternal integration with each other. Not only are you bound in this life, but the one beyond. Not individuals any longer, but three ever weaving and united beings sharing eternity.” 

Hermione looked at the marking closely as her mother spoke. “Beyond the mark is a protection for my new sons. My daughter is an immortal and will leave this world at the time of her choosing. This has already been foretold. She will need her Chosen beside her. You both are mortal, and though you are bound to an immortal, you are still physically able to be injured. With her angelic heritage, she doesn’t need your essence to survive as a succubus generally would, but without you, she would be in tremendous pain and unable to thrive. Therefore, I have set a level of protection around you both. Your lives will not end until Hermione has chosen the time for the three of you to ascend.”

Severus was the first to speak, “Thank you-”

“Mother or Jophiel would be acceptable, my son.”

Severus had never felt such warmth and acceptance flood through him. He had loved his own mother in a way, but had never felt wanted by the woman, and here was an archangel sending him the most encompassing motherly love he could have ever imagined. It was as if a part of his heart and soul healed in that moment. A tear fell from his face as he said, “Thank you mother.”

He looked over to Draco as he had also expressed his gratitude and had a feeling the boy was experiencing the same emotions.

“My gift to you child is a bit closer to my nature. Wizards have much longer lives than the average human, but they will generally experience similar issues with age. I have ensured your chosen will have the stamina and recovery periods of an incubus for eternity. They will never have a problem performing when you want them as normal mortals may in their later years. During the time you are fertile, you may need each of them ten or more times a day. My gift ensures this will not be an issue since the fates have spoken and you have only chosen two men to provide for you. I honor your choice. Severus and Draco are perfectly suited to fulfill your specific needs.” He smirked and Jophiel slapped him on the thigh.

“What?”

“You know what. Behave.”

It was odd watching her parents play fight like this. A bit adorable, and also, just weird. 

Jophiel continued, “Your powers will increase significantly now that you’ve consummated your bond. The colors you see are tendrils of magic. You are able to see a glow of emotions with those who are close to you, or when a person’s emotions are focused towards you. When this occurs you will feel sensations. Your mates will feel your emotions as well, and should they choose to bond together, they will feel each other’s. You will soon learn to read magic as you would another language.”

“It’s a bit much right now. I don’t know what any of the colors mean, except, when I cast a small charm, the threads turned gold.”

“Your world and magic are very complicated, my dear. It will take time. I suggest writing a journal. Use it as an experiment. Catalog your findings, investigate, analyse, and document. I’m sure, as my daughter, this is something you are familiar with.”

“And it will be color coded.” Draco whispered to no one in particular out of the corner of his mouth.

Hermione slapped his thigh as her mother had done recently. “Do you have a problem with me being organized?”

“Not at all angel. Just don’t expect the same level of detail from anyone else?” He kissed her cheek.

“Speak for yourself boy. Hermione’s organizational skills are something that should be taught before entry to Hogwarts.” She beamed up at Severus and kissed his cheek also.

“If you don’t have any further questions, I believe I shall apprise your headmistress that you have mated and will be needing larger accommodations.”

Hermione stood up and embraced the woman, “Thank you mother. Please let her know we will be back after dinner this evening, and thank you father. I’m happy to have finally met you.”

Her mother’s and father’s wings wrapped around her and tendrils of dark pink nuzzled her from head to toe. She held them until her father’s ambiance began to affect her, and she stepped back blushing, a myriad of fantasies flowing through her mind.

“I do believe that is our cue.” Her father grinned, took Jophiel’s hand, and they both disappeared.

Hermione turned to her mates, “I need you both. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be up within the next week.


	11. Re-entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will keep trying to update every Thursday.  
> Hope you are enjoying the journey.

They were both on her like bees to honey. Draco threw her in a fireman’s hold and started toward the bedroom. “Draco? What are you doing?” Hermione couldn’t help but laugh.

“Getting us comfortable as quickly as possible.” He tossed her on the bed and climbed over her, covering her body with his. “Kiss me, witch.” He claimed her lips and plunged into her sweet mouth. He explored every centimeter. She was so sweet and gave everything he offered in return. 

Draco’s hand was fisting in her hair, holding her still. She loved being controlled like this. Who knew the word ‘witch’ could get her drenched. Hermione could hear Severus saying something, but couldn’t make it out, then at once, she and Draco were borth nude. She could feel the heat pouring off his expansive chest and his solid member pulsing on her thigh. 

Severus watched the two for a few minutes, though he could barely see his little one under the blonde. His body was sharply defined, each muscle tensing and shifting as his body undulated over her. Together, they were art in motion. He could just see the glistening streak of precum on her leg and wished he could go over and lick it up before taking the boy’s long cock in his mouth. But, he wasn’t sure if that would be on the table for Draco, and didn’t want to spoil the mood. 

He slowly made his way to the bed and laid beside her, running his hands down her side, and whispering in her ear. “How precious, my little one. You like him engulfing you don’t you?” He could hear her grunts through the kiss. “I bet our little witch is soaking wet. Do you want to be taken?--” Her back arched up and he could hear a whine of need. He knew what she wanted, he could feel it, but he wanted to make sure. Their bond was new, but he could feel her arousal when certain words hit her. “Do you want to be used, witch? Do you want Draco to force his thick cock inside your tiny little cunt and fill it until it floods out of your little hole?” He watched as she spasmed right there, crying out, breaking their kiss. “Pllllleasssee!!!! Yesssss!!”

  
  


Draco could feel her arousal spike and knew Serverus' voice must have thrown her over the edge, but he couldn’t hear the words. He looked over to the man lying beside them, and noticed a firm edge to his face. His eyes were lit with flames and an expression Draco had never seen made it plain, this man was to be obeyed. 

“Take her now. Use her pretty little cunt. Force your cock in her little hole and make her scream.”

Draco heard the words and could feel Hermione’s response throughout his body. _FUCK_! There was no mistaking, this is what she wanted. He repositioned her, lifting her knees toward her head and gave them to a willing Severus who had moved behind her head when Draco had pulled her down. Severus tilted her head back, “Suck my cock, witch” and Draco plunged in. 

The moment the head of his cock slid between her folds, he was saturated in her juices. She was flooding over him and he pushed inside her tight little sheath. He had only thrust three times before her orgasm almost pushed him out. He stayed deep inside, not moving until the grip and fluttering around his cock subsided, then began pounding into her. Each thrust as deep and hard as her little body would take. He could feel the connection with her and knew she wanted more. Her body was made to take his cock and he gave it to her. 

He watched as Severus pinched her nipples, giving them tweeks and twists every so often. Hermione seemed to love the bits of pain and arched into every one. He thought Severus may have taken to fucking her pretty mouth, but he seemed content to just have the head of his cock sucked while tormenting her breasts and Draco used her pussy. 

“Such a good girl taking both our cocks like this.” Severus could feel her emotions surge at this and could see Draco felt the same. He pulled out of her mouth for a moment, “Does our good little girl enjoy being used?” She moaned in response. “I want your words, my good little girl. You enjoy being a naughty witch and a good girl, don’t you.”

“Yes...Da...Severus… Yes, I love both.”

“Miss Granger. You have never once held your tongue with me before, and just because of our new circumstance, doesn’t mean I expect you to now.” His professor’s voice took over and he could feel the excitement coming from her through the bond. She loved authority. Well, that was something he could definitely give. “What did you want you want to say, girl? Do you enjoy being a naughty witch and a good girl?”

“Yes...Da..Daddy. I want to be a good girl. I want so much. Please Daddy, use me too.” She was embarrassed to say the words.

Severus had never witnessed the surge of dominance coming from Draco’s features as now. They were truly more alike than he knew. There was a moment of understanding between the two. 

Draco pulled out abruptly, and she whined at the loss. He flipped her over to her hands and knees, shifting her hips back and thrusting back in. He watched as Severus now began fucking her little mouth.

“Open! Show daddy what a good little girl you can be. Stick out your tongue. Breathe through your nose, and let daddy fuck his beautiful little girl.” She moaned and did as she was told. The epitome of debauchery as Severus grabbed her hair and began pumping his cock between her lips. 

They maintained a smooth rhythm, using her from both directions. Draco could feel she was close, but she needed something to push her over the edge. A sharp TWAP landed on her right buttcheek and she screamed around the cock on her tongue. The bond proved this was the right treatment. This is something she wanted. He landed another hard slap on the opposite cheek and she pushed back, crying out again. He began slapping one, then the other, faster, and a bit harder. “That’s it. Good little witch. Have you been naughty? Do you need to be punished so you can be a good girl again? Naughty little witch taking two cocks at the same time, and within hours of you losing your virginity. What a dirty little slut you are.” She squeezed his cock so hard, he was sure it was going to snap. Her body flailed and jerked so hard, they were both holding on, keeping their purchase. A wave of liquid covered his, cock, balls, and was streaming down his legs.

“Ohhh Severus. It looks like we have a naughty little squirter here. Shall we refill her? She’s lost quite a bit.”

“I do believe that is an excellent idea.”

Once her body stopped shaking, they started back in earnest. Severus tilting her head, ordering her to look into his eyes as he fucked her face and Draco taking hold of her hips and pulling her onto his pounding cock. “It’s our turn angel. Take our cum. Be a good little slut for us, make us cum.” The need and excitement filled the bond and it didn’t take long for both men to fill her holes with stream after stream.

“Bloody hell!” Draco exclaimed, flopping on the bed beside her, as Severus did opposite.

Hermione’s voice was a bit raspy, “That was absolutely amazing! I’m so lucky to have both of you!”

“We are the ones who are fortunate, little girl. Let’s rest a bit before breakfast.” Severus waved his hand over the group with a swift cleansing charm and they all slept peacefully.

  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  


They took a walk down on the beach, and talked in between the four other times she needed their personal attention. They had found that her succubus biology kept her from being sore or having any similar issues a normal woman would have after losing her virginity and six rounds of mind altering sex. At this point, she couldn’t decide if it was actually a need, per se, or if they were just so excited to have found each other and desired the intimacy. Either way, she wanted them, and they were only too happy to accede to her whims.

After a wonderful dinner together, they decided it was time to return to Hogwarts. Severus led the way through the floo, calling out the headmistress’ office, followed by Hermione, and Draco behind. Severus could tell something was wrong the moment Hermione stepped through, the bond felt overwhelmed, then he heard her cry, stumbling forward, and hiding her face in his robes. Draco came through a moment later, “What’s wrong angel?” He could also feel her discord and was concerned.

The headmistress rushed over, “Jophiel said this may happen. She said to call her if it did. Hermione?”

A moment later the silvery woman appeared, “She is much more in tune with the magic than I realized. Hermione, just keep your eyes shielded for a few more minutes.”

The two men wrapped their bodies around her, still unsure as to what was happening. They felt a heaviness descend on the room. It was uncomfortable and even Minerva seemed affected. It was like all the magic in the area that was vibrant and alive had somehow been dampened. It wasn’t as if the magic were suppressed, but now too heavy and slow to access.

“Hermione. Try to look around now. Is this better?” Her daughter was exceptional at everything, it should not have surprised her that this would be the same.

Hermione slowly stepped from between her two loving guards and peaked through one eye, ready to hide again if necessary. “It’s better. Thank you mother. The room is still bright and moving, but it’s not crazy anymore.”

“Angel. Tell us what is happening please.” She could hear the concern in Draco’s voice and felt it, as well as Severus did through the bond.

“I need to sit down first.” They all took seats in a circle, facing each other. “When I stepped through the floo, I could see magic everywhere. There are millions of colored threads everywhere. Some moved around, some swirling, and others just pulsing. So many colors and so bright. I couldn’t see anything in the room but the magic.” Her body shuddered and the feelings of being overwhelmed were still evident.

“I’ve tempered the magic within this room for the moment. It seems you have an affinity with the chords of magic and Hogwarts is the most imbued structure in your land. Not only is the building infused, the centuries of teaching, students, wards, charms, and the very land it stands upon make this an area brimming with power. For you, my dear, it would be like living in a cave for 18 years, then suddenly stepping out into the sunlight. In time, you will adjust.”

“I can barely even see to walk. How am I supposed to get to classes, or even find my way to the loo?”

“Hermione, we will have to all make some adjustments. Jophiel and I have spoken today and I believe we all have some things to discuss. Your situation is unique. You and your mates will need access to one another, you will be developing a new relationship and a new life. I do not believe it is in your best interest or the school’s that you and Mr. Malfoy remain as head girl and head boy. I know you may disagree-”

“You’re right, of course. I hadn’t thought about that yet.” Hermione knew there would be a lot of changes, and the more she considered, the less she cared about being head girl. She wanted to study and be with her mates. She noticed a nod of approval from Draco. He didn’t have an interest in staying as head boy either.

“Well, I must say that went better than I anticipated. Jophiel somehow convinced the castle to expand Professor Snape’s current living quarters and all of your things have been moved there. I will also have Professor Snape’s classes covered for the week, and you both will be excused. I will have daily coursework and notes delivered to your rooms. Hermione will obviously need some time adjusting, and will need you both.”

“Is there something like sunglasses I can wear that would help?” Hermione didn’t want to get behind, nor did she want to disrupt her mates lives anymore than she already had.

“I’m sorry my dear, I do not have control over the intricacies of magic as wizards and witches do. This would be something incredibly complex and precise. Because such a thing would be filled with magic, I don’t know that it would help. Your professors may have more knowledge in this area than I. I suggest trusting your mates and taking this at your own pace. I believe a new world has yet been opened to you again and your needs within it may change. Be open to the experiences of this realm.” She gave her daughter a tight hug and kiss on the forehead.

“I love you my dear. I know this is quite a bit to deal with in such a short time frame, but I have every confidence you are strong enough to overcome and thrive in such chaos. Being your mother, I will add yet one more thing for you to contemplate. I understand your nature in all of it’s forms. I understand you are mated and bonded in a way most humans can scarcely understand, however, a formal ceremony within your realm with your peers should be considered. This is an important aspect of your culture and I ask that you don’t turn your back on it.”

Less than two days ago, she hadn’t known if the men she had chosen were even interested, and now her mother was pushing toward a wedding. Short time frame indeed! In all honesty, the last 24 hours felt like years. They were so right together. They anticipated each other's moves and feelings and acted with the experience of people who had been married decades. 

“We will discuss it, mother. Thank you for all your help. I can feel the magic in the room wanting to right itself. We should get to our room soon and relax.”

“Call me anytime my dear! I will always be here for you.” She extended another tight hug and disappeared.

“Miss Granger, perhaps this will help until you are ready.” Professor McGonagall flicked her wand and extended a thick piece of black cloth to Severus. “To cover your eyes.” She nodded at her mate and he tied the cloth ensuring no light could be seen. He placed her hand on his arm to steady her. “Thank you Minerva. We shall retire for the evening, it’s been quite a day.”

It seemed the annoying twinkle Dumbledore had sported was transferred to the new headmistress. She could always see right through him. He gave her an honest smile and a wink back and bit the inside of his cheek trying not to laugh at her stunned reaction. _There you go, you old sneaky shadchan!_

Draco took her hand, and she wrapped her arm tightly around Severus’. The floo wasn’t large enough to accommodate more than one at a time, as they didn’t want to send her alone, they carefully walked down to the dungeons. Most students were already in their dorms, so it was a quiet walk. Both knew she would not put up with being carried, so they took it nice and slow.

Severus’ quarters were indeed expanded. There was a full kitchen now, living room, small dining area, a master bedroom with a four poster king bed, three large dressers, a walk-in closet almost the size of his previous room with a corner set up with a makeup table with mirror, and an incredible adjoining bathroom. There were three sinks, a shower that could fit six people with four shower heads, and a sunk-in bath area with room enough for an entire quidditch team.

Her mates told her every detail and walked her through the layout, though she couldn’t see anything yet. They made sure every walkway was cleared so she wouldn’t stumble. The bookshelf in the living room had once been packed with books, but now the shelves had expanded and grew to the ceiling leaving space for their personal library to grow. Severus didn’t recognize many of the new titles and thought it might be nice to read a bit before bed. 

“Would you like to sit on the sofa Hermione? Or would you rather go to bed early. I know it’s been a long day.” 

“It has Severus, but I don’t think I could go to bed just yet.”

Draco laughed, “Should we get that in writing. It may be the last time we hear that phrase.”

“Hmph! It’s only been one day and you’re already complaining?” She was teasing, but a small part of her was concerned. She couldn’t read their expressions, and until now, she didn’t realize how important something so commonplace was. She felt vulnerable until Severus' breath ghosted her ear. “You will never hear us complain little one. You are wanted in the bedroom and outside it. You are safe and loved.” 

Draco stood on her other side and nibbled on her earlobe. “I’m sorry angel. I was just giving you a hard time.”

“If you both keep this up, you’ll both be giving me a hard time, and I’m a bit wrung out at the moment.”

They both laughed, then guided her to the sofa. “Our library has expanded, would you like me to read to you little one?” 

She still felt small and vulnerable not being able to see anything. She knew she would have to take the blindfold off at some point, but maybe later when everyone was asleep and the castle was silent. She felt out of control and she didn’t like it.

Draco felt her trepidation, “What is it angel? Tell us what you are thinking.”

She explained everything she was feeling, and they agreed to wait until the middle of the night to remove the blindfold. Draco pulled her into his lap and held her close. She nuzzled against his neck, feeling more secure with his strong arms wrapped around her. “Please read to me Severus.”

He was only too happy to comply. He chose a small book of poems and began.

_You shiver and quake  
_ _Desire flows free  
_ _Is it my hand  
_ _Or is it my lips  
_ _That guarantee  
_ _To aid in your flight  
_ _Above the clouds  
_ _Your mind in abandon  
_ _Your skin on fire  
_ _As you quiver and shake  
_ _With your eternal companion_

“Did you write that Severus?” It was as if the poem was made for her.

“No, my love. But it seems the universe knew my heart before I did.” 

She sat comfortably in Draco’s arms for hours, listening to the silky tones of her mates. It was hard to believe that a short few months ago, she had been so depressed, lonely, and lost. Now her world was filled with an eternity of love, passion, stimulation, joy, and she had mates to make sure she was never lonely again. She snuggled closer to her chosen and drifted off, knowing they would wake her when they felt the time was right. For now, she didn’t need to see to know she was safe.


	12. Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of extra time and decided to upload this chapter early.  
> I will still have another one coming next week.  
> Hope you enjoy!

“We are right here Hermione. If it’s too much, I’ll put the blindfold back on.” They had prompted her to wake around 3:00 in the morning. It should be the most peaceful time at the castle. 

“Like mother said, just walking out of a cave into the sun. I have to get used to it, and now it’s not going to be a surprise either. Go ahead.”

Severus' warmth as he sat behind her on the sofa was reassuring as Draco removed the blindfold. The room was incredibly bright. The ribbons of light were everywhere and in so many different colors, but she found she could differentiate on the threads themselves without being blinded by their glow. She shielded her eyes and squinted as she hoped things would come into better focus soon. The threads pulsed and moved, but much more slowly than when she had first witnessed them. It wasn’t quite as nauseating this time, but it wasn’t comfortable either. 

“I guess, it’s not as bad, but I still can’t see anything in the room yet. There is just so much magic in the air.”

“It will take time angel. Why don’t we chat a while and help you focus on something else.” Draco’s warm hand cupped her cheek and drew her into a soft kiss. She was blessed to have mates who were so attentive and caring. They made her feel safe, whether it was being held in their strong arms, or by the gentle touch of their lips. It amazed her that these men she had once detested with all her might; men she had felt emotional pain from in the past, could give her such security and love now.

“I do have quite a few topics I’d like to discuss with you guys.”

Severus laughed, “Do you have a mental notebook with an extensive list prepared, my little over achiever.”

She smacked his leg playfully, “I thought you, of all people, would be pleased to have a well organized mate.”

“Of course precious. What is your first item up for discussion.” He pulled her in close, nuzzling her neck.

“If you keep that up, we aren’t going to get very far. Everything has moved so quickly, I was wondering what you both see for us after graduation? I mean, where will we live? Do you want to stay teaching at Hogwarts, Severus? Draco, what do you want to do? What would our optimal future look like?”

“Okay. Slow down little one. I, for one, have little interest continuing as a professor. I have been considering opening my own apothecary for many years, but could never entertain the idea with the Dark Lord still alive. I came back this year as a favor to Minerva to aid her transition. She has already been interviewing applicants to take over next year with my assistance. There are two, whom I believe, have the necessary skill and patience to take over my position.” He kissed the top of her head.

Draco moved forward, holding her hands, “Of course, I am in charge of the family portfolio, finances, and overseeing our holdings. After everything, I would never ask you to move into Malfoy Manor, but I am more than able to buy us a house wherever you want. In addition to that… well, you can’t laugh now.” He paused. He hadn’t really thought about telling anyone at school about his true wish, everyone thought he was interested in healing. “I would like to tutor primary school children. The fundamentals of reading, math, and astronomy.”

“I had no idea Draco. I didn’t even know you liked children, but I’ve seen you help your classmates so many times, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. My gentle giant teaching kids…” It warmed her heart picturing the muscular blonde sitting in a child’s chair teaching them to read. “I think it’s perfect.” She reached out and pulled him into a chaste kiss.

“And what about you, my little one. What is it you wish?”

“Everything has changed so much, I’m not sure anymore. Originally, I wanted to work in the ministry, our system is so absolutely flawed! But now, well, I still want to do something productive that will help individuals, as well as our society, but I’d rather have autonomy rather than dealing with the hierarchy of bureaucracy.”

Severus wrapped his arms around her waist, “There’s no need to make any decisions right away. It sounds as if we could all work from home or at least, somewhere easily accessible through the floo network. If I may suggest… After the war, I found that my inheritance had been restored, as well as my title. Minerva is the only one who knows about this, but I had planned to make the necessary adjustments after the school year ended. I am now the head of the Prince family estate. Technically, I’m Lord Prince now. I have a manor outside Folkestone, a flat in London, and homes in Italy, France, and Spain. Between the Malfoy and Prince vaults, there is no need to rush our careers and you can choose any of the estates or we can get a new one. It’s up to you, my little angel.”

Hermione had no idea what to say for once in her life. She didn’t have to worry about...anything really anymore. Her mates were more than capable of taking care of her needs in so many different ways. She didn’t have to decide her future, she could let it come to her. She only thought she could truly formulate was,  _ ‘is there a library in every house? Would Severus read to me if I can’t any more?’ _

“It looks like our angel is at a loss, Severus.” Hermione had never heard something as wonderful as when her mates laughed. They were not the same men as years past. Their hearts had lightened and she was thrilled to have them by her side.

“You’re right Draco. I’ve let quite a bit go, but I don’t see myself visiting Malfoy manor anytime soon. I’m sure one of Severus’ estates would be wonderful.”

“If you would like, during Christmas break, we could travel to a few properties and see if one meets with your approval.”

“I’d love that Severus. Thank you.”

“Anything for my little angel. Now, what else is on your list?”

“I guess there are really only two other topics at the moment. The first one is about what my mother said..about a ceremony. How do you feel about that?”

“Hermione, love. I believe we both answered that when we chose to mate with you.” Draco pulled her into his lap and kissed her soundly.

She was flushed coming back up for air, and it took her a moment to remember what they were talking about. “I know we have all made a commitment, I mean, a mortal bonding ceremony with our friends in attendance. What name would we take? When would we do it? Do you even  _ want _ to have a ceremony? Big or small?”

“Slow down angel. I’m surprised your hand isn’t waving in the air while you ask a million questions.” Draco pulled her back in, crushing his lips against hers, taking her breath away. 

“That’s one way to refocus our little one. I believe a ceremony would be appropriate. I would be the last to ignore a suggestion from an archangel.” They all giggled. “I would be honored to bond with you in front of our friends. Maybe at the beginning of the Christmas holiday here at Hogwarts? Then we have the next couple of weeks for our honeymoon? As for the name, would you both consider hyphenating to include Prince?”

She crawled into Severus’ arms, pushing him backwards on the sofa, climbing on top of him, peppering him with kisses. “I would love that. Almost everyone in our lives is already here, and the hall is so beautiful at Christmas time. Mrs Hermione Granger-Prince. I don’t know…”

Severus' face dropped a bit at her hesitation and began to say it wasn’t necessary when she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. It was a bit off center, she obviously still couldn’t see. “I have so many names.  Aurena Giselle. Hermione Granger. We are going to be together forever and I think this would be a good time to claim the identity I want to carry forever. I will always love the Grangers for loving me in my childhood and I miss them every day, but they won’t be a part of my future. Hermione Granger was a part of the ‘Golden trio’, but I’m not her anymore. I would love to take your name, but as Aurena Giselle Malfoy-Prince. That’s my future. The ‘Eternal trio’.” 

Severus' heart swelled. This woman was fiercely independent, strong, and mature beyond her years. He tilted her chin and found her soft lips waiting for him. His tongue swept across her lower lip and as she let out a small sigh, he took advantage of the opening, slipping his tongue over hers, communicating without words how happy he was. When they broke apart she asked, “Your mother will be out by then, won’t she Draco? She would be able to attend, I mean, I know you love her dearly. I don’t know if she’ll be supportive though?”

“Her ideals have changed through the last war. She may still hold ideals of pomp and circumstance regarding pureblood etiquette, but she doesn’t see muggleborns or half-bloods as lesser beings any longer. If you were to chew with your mouth open, or show up to dinner in shorts, those would be things that would set her off, not blood status. She is also the one who taught me about celestial and alternate realms. I would love her to be there, if you are comfortable having her attend.”

“She will be my mother-in-law. Of course, she will be welcome. So Christmas break?”

“Just write up your list and I’ll begin working on the invitations, love. Though, I’m not sure about this whole ‘Eternal trio’ thing, we’ll have to come up with something better than that.” Draco was a born party planner, of course he would think of invitations before anything.

“Other than my dress, I will leave the arrangements to you. The only people I want to attend who aren’t here already, would be Harry, Ron, and the Weasley family.”

“Your wish is my command angel. Now, I believe that leaves us with one last topic?”

Draco watched as she blushed a beautiful shade of pink, and she dropped her eyes. “Oh my. What topic could make our angel this shy and blush so prettily?”

Severus looked over her shoulder to see what Draco was talking about. She was obviously uncomfortable. “There is nothing you can’t discuss with us little one. I can feel your hesitancy and… arousal? What is this about?” 

She could hear the smile in his voice. He was teasing her, but also trying to get her to open up. “It’s just...well…something else my mother said.  _ ‘ _ _ Your mates will feel your emotions as well, and should they choose to bond together, they will feel each other’s.  _ I don’t know if you have an interest in bonding together, or if that’s weird because you are like family?”  _ Merlin! She couldn’t word this properly. _

She was fidgeting with her fingers in her lap as the two men looked to each other. Draco smiled, and Severus gave a small nod, with a grin on his face. The older man could feel waves of lust coming off her when she had asked. “Would you like that little one? Would you like to see my lips wrapped around Draco’s cock. Would you like to watch me open him, stretch him and push my thick cock inside him. Would you like your mates to take each other with the passion they take you? I bet your knickers are soaking thinking about it, aren’t they?”

The moan she cried was enough to bring both men to fully erect instantly. “Gods, YES! I want to watch you together so badly.”

Severus slipped his hand under her lace knickers, feeling the slick around her clit. Lightly circling the bundle of nerves and teasing her labia, spreading her essence as he toyed with her. “I guess this will be a good reward once your sight has stabilized. Does our good girl want such a reward?”

He watched as her thighs rubbed together and her breathing hitched. Her need was growing through the bond and in a shy little voice that trembled slightly, she answered, “Yes daddy. I would love that as a reward. Please.”

“Such a good little girl asking so nicely. Let’s reward our good girl for having the courage to ask us such a difficult question. Would you like Daddy and Draco to use you baby?”

“Please daddy. Please Draco. I need you, please.”

She leaned her back against Severus chest as he nipped and kissed her neck whispering in her ear. She loved his voice and all the naughty things he was describing to her. She had barely felt when Draco removed her panties until he slid between her legs, kissing the inside of her thighs, his hands caressing the curve of her hips. 

Draco could feel her excitement building. Whatever Severus was saying was taking her to the edge. It wouldn’t take much to push her over. She was already soaking wet, and he couldn’t wait to taste every last drop. Quickly he wrapped his lips over the sensitive nub and gave a soft suck before flicking his tongue, once, twice...ah...there she goes. Her back arched and he sucked again as she screamed out her pleasure.

Severus’ hands had moved to her breasts as she came back down and Draco could see, he was winding her up again. Her labia were begging to be licked, tugged, and sucked and he couldn’t resist diving in again wrapping his upper lip around her clit and forcing his tongue as deep inside her pretty little pussy as he could get. She was so sweet. He loved tasting her and lifted her hips so he could get better access. His tongue delved between her lips in long stripes, occasionally flicking around the tip, then retreating back to swirl around her pink little pucker.

“FUCK Draco..Oh my goddd… yes!!”

She was practically thrashing underneath him as he began probing the little hole with his tongue. Bringing his hand down to circle her clit as he played with the sensitive opening. She was pushing back on his tongue and he didn’t think he could be more pleased that she enjoyed his rimming. He loved anal play and was excited to see she was open to the experience. He slowly pushed two fingers in her wet pussy as he lapped at the hole behind. 

Severus was pinching and twisting her nipples, still whispering in her ear as he kept his eyes glued on Draco’s progress. He couldn’t see exactly what was going on, but between the unadulterated lust coming through the bond, and her body flailing over the sofa, he had a good idea. “Make her squirt for you Draco before she takes your seed. She wants to be filled up, but empty her first.”

Draco added a third finger and curled up finding that perfect spot, then began thrusting his fingers roughly in and out of her, crushing that special little spot on every insertion. His tongue opening her asshole. 

“Please Draco. More...Please… I’m sooo close..”

He knew she enjoyed a bit of pain and it didn’t seem Severus’ attack on her nipples was enough at the moment. He used his free hand to reach up and lightly began slapping her clit.

“OHhhhMyyyyFUCKINGGG...GODDddddss… DRACO!!!!” She was screaming, thrashing violently, and flooding his mouth with her cum. His face was drenched and he loved it. 

“That’s it my beautiful angel. Such a wet little girl you are. Did you like that? Are you ready to be filled or do you need a break?”

“MERLIN NO! Fuck me Draco!! Please fuck me. Please. I want your cum inside me. Please fill me up.”

Severus laughed before claiming her mouth, dominating her from behind as Draco wet his cock between the glistening folds before seating himself in one quick thrust. He could feel that she wanted it hard and fast, and he was eager to please. His hips snapped forth over and over, pulling out so that only his head remained inside her before pounding inside her as deep as she could take him, hitting her cervix with every stroke. He braced himself on her hips and pulled her into every thrust. 

Her wails and cries were music to both their ears. If it weren’t for the bond, they may have been concerned, but they could feel her pleasure and knew she was getting close again and wanted something rough to take her over. Severus caught Draco’s eye, winked, and reached over her to begin slapping her clit. Lightly at first, progressing to sharper and faster until she was completely undone. 

“FUUCKKKKk MMEEEEEEE….Fuck YESSSSS… SEEEVVVVVV...DRACCOOO..”

Draco held on, keeping his cock deep in her as she clenched around him, screaming, and lifting off the sofa as her orgasm ripped through her body. After the grip on his cock relaxed, he gave another few quick thrusts and painted her sheath with his cum.

“Fucking Hell. How do you feel angel?”

“Mmmmmm” She moaned, completely blissed out. “Will you fill me too, Severus? Please?” 

Severus picked her up and carried her to the bedroom only too happy to fulfill his mates every desire.


	13. Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Had a few extra shifts this week (graveyards) :( 
> 
> But the chapter is finally up. Hope you enjoy

It had taken another three days before she could see well enough to walk around without help. The brightness had dissipated, leaving only colored thread moving around her. She loved watching Severus and Draco cast spells. Each had a unique signature, even when casting the same spell. Severus’ magic was more of a pulsing gold with a slightest tinge of orange to it, while Draco’s magic was sharper and had a lighter yellow shade to the gold. The magic began as a spiral in their lower abdomens, then raced through the mind, heart, and finished through their wand hands. It was beautiful. 

“Do you plan on sitting there all day watching our magic little one?” Whenever he smirked at her like this, little red threads would reach out to her from his heart. His tone may be sarcastic, but she knew the sentiment behind the words was pure love. 

“Actually, I was hoping we could take a walk around the grounds. I’m sure you and Draco are dying to stretch your legs, and I’d love to see how everything looks outside. Not that I haven’t enjoyed the last few days locked away in our rooms.

Autumn had settled in quickly, and while the air was brisk, today there were no winds. The forbidden forest was largely Scots Pine, it was peppered with trees of gold, burnt orange and red leaves. She loved the fall. Nature in her decline showed a warm beauty her growth didn’t quite possess in the spring. 

“It’s absolutely amazing. The castle, the grounds, even the lake is filled with magic.” She knelt down and touched the water, then gently stroked the thick teal ribbon of magic that she could trace almost to the center of the lake. The thread felt playful and she pet it, almost as she used to pet crookshanks. She missed her companion, but he had found love of his own while they were on the run, and was still living at the burrow with the pure white kneazle he mated with there.

“What’s that?” The curiosity in Draco’s voice pulled her from her thoughts. Looking to where his gaze was fixed, she noticed little bubbles and a ripple emerging from the center of the lake and slowly approaching where they were standing. Severus’ side of the bond felt more concerned and protective, but she had only felt something friendly and fun loving.

“I’m not sure, but it means no harm. It wants to ...play.”

Hermione watched as the teal chord grew brighter and fluttered as whatever the creature was came closer. It gently broke the surface of the water twenty feet in front of them.

“Oh look! Isn’t he adorable!” The creature began swimming in circles, dipping below the water and popping back up like a puppy trying to get attention. In fact, it even had the face of a puppy, but the back end was more like an otter. He had to be twenty feet long, but had the aura of a young one. She picked up a rock, conjured it into a soft ball, then pitched it in the air toward the creature. He jumped from the water, catching the ball mid-air, then tossed it back with his mouth, circled a few times, and bounced from the water again.

“I believe that is a Dobhar-chú, though I’ve never heard of one being here before. By the way this one acts, there must be at least two more nearby, and much larger. He seems to like you, Hermione.”

She laughed, throwing the ball again, “He seems very playful Severus. Here Draco, you have a much better arm. Make him swim for it.”

Draco laughed as well and chucked the ball as hard as he could. The little Dobhar-chú was extremely fast and still managed to catch it before it hit the water, then swam back, tossing it back onto the shore.

They spent the next fifteen minutes playing ball with the little guy. Hermione noticed, as she reached for the thread again, she could almost feel it’s fur through the cord. She stroked it again and could see the creature’s reaction. If it were a cat, she would call it purring. Either way, he seemed to be enjoying it as much, if not more so, than chasing the ball.

“We will come back to visit you again, little Dobhar-chú.” Hermione patted the cord gently and began walking toward the Quidditch pitch with her mates.

They cast a warming charm as they continued their stroll on the grounds, She took note of the differing colors, brightness, and thickness of threads in a little book Severus had given her. Not knowing what any of it meant yet, but determined to learn. 

As they were headed back to the castle, she noticed a very bright, silvery blue thread that seemed to beckon her toward the forest. She reached out her hand to touch it and felt….purity? An odd thing to feel, but that’s all she could come up with. Whatever it was, strength was surely a part of it, and power as well, but it was pure light. There was nothing dark about it at all.

“We need to go into the forest first. There is something there. I think it wants to meet me.” She stuttered a bit, not quite understanding the feelings coming through the thread, but expressing the gist of it.

They turned and walked into the forest, gold and orange leaves crunching under their feet. The thread took them off the path, and further toward the western slope. They climbed over fallen trees, rock outcroppings, and through an area thick with vines that Severus magically parted for them to get through. Her mates were unsure about this little adventure and were attempting to persuade her to do this another day when they came upon a circular clearing. The growth around it was lush and full. The clearing had to have been made magically, as the forest was dense surrounding it. 

An extremely bright light was approaching from the opposite direction, still inside the forest. It was the same silver blue light as the magical thread. She touched it again.

“Do not fear, holy one. I mean you no harm. Please ask your mates to stay at the edge of the clearing. You may approach me at the center.” A calm, masculine voice filled her head. She had the impression of age, wisdom, experience, and yes, it was powerful. There was no darkness, no evil. It was pure somehow.

She explained everything she could interpret to her mates and asked them to please trust her and stay at the edge of the clearing. Feeling their emotions through the bond, she could tell neither were happy with this at all, but trusting her new abilities, they relented.

“Oh my! You are magnificent!” She was in awe of the creature bowing before her in the center of the glade. “Thank you for the welcome.” Before her stood the most beautiful alicorn she could have ever imagined. He must stand 19 hands and though the wings were tucked, she could tell by their length against his flank how long they must be when expanded. He basically glowed bluish silver, except for the horn, which was the purist white. 

“Welcome holy one. My name is Ahearn. I am here to welcome you on behalf of all the magical beings in the area. You and yours are pure of heart and will always be protected on these lands. I see you are learning the ways of light magic. I offer my services to assist in your education if it pleases you.”

“I only came into my abilities recently and am fumbling through. I would love to learn more. May I ask why you requested my mates stay further away?”

“While they are pure of heart and spirit, they are still male. I can only be approached by female humans. Your natures differ, and while they are everything you need, our need for dominance would clash. You have two very dominant beings there. I’m sure they will be great protectors and providers for you, holy one.”

Something in the way he described her mates as dominant aroused her greatly. She couldn’t ponder it long before a light feeling of jealousy was coming through from both her mates. Their body had not reached a level where she could explain her lust was directed at them and not the alicorn, but she sent love to each of them, and it seemed to soothe the unease of her mates.

“Making my way out here took quite some time, and was pretty challenging. I don’t think I could make it often to study with you.”

“Have you not learned to fly yet, holy one?”

“No, I haven’t. My transition has happened so quickly. I haven’t been able to build up enough strength or endurance to try.” She was a bit embarrassed and quietly added, “...and I’m afraid of heights.”

If an alicorn could chuckle, she was sure that’s what was happening. “Holy one, are you not a witch?”

“Yes, I am.” If it were not for the pure intentions she was feeling from the creature, she would have begun to feel offended. 

“Please allow me to provide thought for your first lesson. If you lighten your body, you will not need to worry about strength. Your magic provides your endurance, as long as you are not flying for hours in the beginning. When you are ready, go to an open space, spread your wings wide. Imagine your body as light as a feather and feel the air under your feathers. Visualise the air lifting you off the ground and caressing your feathers. Your movements, speed and direction are part of your concentration, not physical exertions. You are not a bird who needs to flap its wings to stay aloft. There is no fear of heights, but only of falling. As an angel, you can not fall. Air is a light elemental that will always protect you and guide you safely back to the ground should you wish it.”

“I wonder why my mother said I needed to gain strength and endurance then?” She hadn’t realized she had said the words aloud until Ahearn answered, chuckling at her again.

“The archangel Jophiel is a meddling woman. What can you expect from an archangel who consorts with the Incubus, Lilu?”

_Had she known about Draco the entire time? Was her mother pushing her to realize he was her mate that early on?_ She would have to consider this later.

“I will try to do as you have suggested. How will I find you once I learn how to fly?”

“Whenever you are ready, come here. Find my thread. You know what it looks like now. When you touch it, just ask me to come and I will be here shortly. It is similar to how you contact the angelic realm, but for earthly beings, you need the direct connection to our thread of light.”

“Thank you Ahearn. I believe it’s time for us to return to the castle. I will find you soon.”

“Good day, holy one. May I suggest your mate fly you back. I believe he would love the opportunity. I believe your other chosen flies well on a broom. I’m sure one could be conjured for this short distance.”

“Thank you again.”

They parted ways. As she reached her mates, she looked back and watched the alicorn flying in the distance. “I have quite a bit to share with you, but I’d rather do it in our room. Ahearn...um...the alicorn, suggested that we fly back. He said Draco could conjure a broom and that you could fly with me back, Severus?” She was really unsure about all of this. “Umm.. just so you know, I’m not a big fan of flying.”

Severus could feel her apprehension, but was thrilled at the prospect of holding her as he flew back to the castle. This would be one of the few things he ever thanked Tom Riddle for teaching him.

Draco conjured a broom. He had never done so before, and knew he would never plan on it in future. Mounting it was a challenge, and though it seemed to hold his weight, it didn’t feel steady or smooth. Severus lifted her into a bridal carry and kissed her gently. “Don’t worry, little one. I won’t let anything happen to you. Just wrap your arms around my neck.”

They slowly made their way back to the castle. Draco vowed never to ride a conjured broom again and debated asking his godfather to teach him how to fly. Severus had kept his arms wrapped around Hermione the entire trip, and occasionally had kissed her forehead when he felt her anxiety rise. Once her feet touched the ground, she actually felt disappointed to leave her mate’s arms. The trip hadn’t been as terrifying as she had thought, and Severus had made her feel safe, as he always did.

Dinner was enjoyed in their room. Hermione wasn’t quite ready to figure out how to deal with the great hall yet. She wanted to be with her mates, not sit at three separate tables. After their meal, she relayed everything Ahearn had told her, though she kept her thoughts about her mother’s actions to herself. Of course the woman had known Draco was one of her mates. She had been playing matchmaker early on. 

“I don’t believe anyone has the pitch reserved tomorrow. Would you both join me and see if I can learn to fly?”

“It sounds very similar to how I fly. Without the incantation or wings of course. I’d love you help you, precious.”

“Speaking of flying Severus. I was wondering if you might be able to teach me as well?”

“I don’t see why not Draco. Your magic and concentration are strong enough. I’d be happy to teach you.”

“I guess that’s settled then. Maybe if I know you’ll both be there to catch me, I won’t be quite so afraid.”

“We’ll always be there to catch you, love.” Draco kissed her cheek softly.

“I must admit. I’m very much looking forward to seeing your true form, little one.”

“Oh Severus. I’m sorry. Everything happened so quickly, then with my sight…..” She couldn’t believe she hadn’t shown him yet. Her mother had mentioned the benefits of staying in her true form more often than not, and with everything going on, she hadn’t transformed once since she mated.

She stepped back from Draco and Severus, vanishing her clothes to the hamper, and extended her wings and horns, standing before them in her natural state.

“Sweet Blessed Circe.” Severus’ eyes looked a bit glassy, and she could swear a tear was developing. “The word exquisite doesn’t do you justice, Hermione. I’m not sure what I ever did to deserve one as lovely as you, but I will thank the gods every day.”

She stepped forward, embracing both her mates with her wings, bringing each down in turn for a kiss filled with all the passion and desire she could send through their connections. “I believe I was told about a certain reward once my eyesight stabilized? You may want to fly, but I’d rather watch you complete the bond.”

“Will you stay like that angel, while you watch?”

“If you like, I’ll leave my wings and horns out in our rooms whenever we are in private.” She could see the joy on both men’s faces. They truly wanted her, and she couldn’t imagine a moment without them.

Severus gave her his signature smirk, “How would you like us to begin, precious?”

"Bedroom. Now." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dobhar Chu" is a mythical lake monster that has inhabited lakes of British Isles since ancient times. The name, roughly translated means ‘water hound’, or ‘hound of deep’. Thought to be a cross between a giant otter and a hound.
> 
> "Ahearn" is the 'master of horses'


End file.
